The Sweet and Fair Lady
by The-red-eyed-hunter
Summary: After Fenris was betrayed by Hawke, he managed to escape to Ferelden, where he finds the woman who he admired for so long. Now, he has a new job: protecting that woman. Warning: Fenris/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I was a bit eager to write an fanfiction about Fenris and my OC. It rather AU, since the timeline doesn't really match with the real story. And this story had no relation with my other stories. I hope you enjoy it, and please be kind to me. And a review would also be nice! I hope you enjoy it, and remember: it is just my story!**

**Fenris is from Bioware btw and Anne, well MINE!**

**(:.:)**

**My sweet and Fair Lady**

**Chapter 1**

**(:.:)**

_**3 Years ago**_

The short older man, called Caleb, stood in the hallway of the Amell estate. He looked around with great admiring. The house was clothed with class and style. The staff, a dwarf and his son, and the young elven girl had welcomed him. They brought him to the reception room and gave him some tea.

The man admired the next room of the house. The furniture were new, but the walls and fireplace seemed centuries old. He had heard about the Amell family and he was quite curious about them.

"Forgive me, Serrah that I did not received you personal."

An older woman walked into the room. She whispered something into the dwarfs' ear. He nodded and walked away.

Caleb stood up and bowed slightly for the woman. "There's nothing to worry about, m'lady."

"Oh please! Call me Leandra." Said the woman with a grin. "But I'm afraid my son is out at the moment."

She sighed. "He never was the kind to sit still." Leandra rubbed her forehead. Caleb noticed the dark rings around her eyes and the how tired her eyes appeared.

"I've heard you had a hard time, Lady Leandra." Of course everyone knew how the oldest son, Garret Hawke, was successful with his expedition in the Deep Roads. They found some old dwarven treasure, which gave their nobility back.

The Ferelden Refugee who made it this far is, of course, always an interesting story to hear.

"Yes, for a little while, but thank the Maker, everything is going to be okay." She smiled, but muttered that it would be if her oldest son finally showed up.

Caleb sipped his tea and enjoyed the sweet liquid in his mouth. After a while they some noises in the hallway. He different voices and the voice of the dwarf. Leandra excused herself and left the room. Caleb putted his mug down and stood up. He felt his old bones protest at the movements.

He heard a furious Leandra scolding at her son. And then some laughter. Leandra came back and a group of people followed her.

Caleb raised an eyebrow. "Maker's breath…" he muttered under his breath.

Two elves, five humans, a dwarf and a mambari dog came in and greeted him. A man stepped out of the group.

"Uhm… hi." He greeted with a grin.

Caleb bowed slightly. "Sir Garret Hawke, I assume. If I may introduce myself, my name is Caleb."

Hawke gave him a powerful hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hawke, what's this about?" asked a dark haired woman.

"Haha…" Hawke humorless laughed. "You see Isabela, my mother came with the idea to… ask-"

"I came here to help sir Hawke with finding a suitable wife for him." Interrupted Caleb.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and then the pirate and the dwarf burst out laughing. Hawke glared at them.

"It's not funny!" He looked at the dwarf and pointed a finger out. "Don't you ever dare to tell _this_ story, Varric!"

"I remember that my parents did the same with me." Said the archer with a sigh.

"Lucky for you you're a brother of the Chanty, Sebastian…" muttered Hawke.

"How does he do that?" asked the elven girl with a confused look on her face. "Is he going to bring you to every marriage candidate? Or is he going to bring them all here?"

"I hope not!" exclaimed Hawke.

"Merill, do you not know?" said the blond man. "You see, Hawke first has to prove to be worthy, so that man is here to challenge Hawke and if Hawke wins, then he can pick out any girl he wants."

"Really? Is what Anders says true?" said Merill with excitement.

"Of course not, witch!" snapped the tattooed elf and Merill flinched a bit as Anders looked at him with distaste.

"You don't have to be so cross, Fenris."

"I'm just stating the obvious that an abomination always lies." He sneered and Anders immediately snapped back.

As Isabela and Varric continued with laughing, and Fenris and Anders continue with arguing, and Merill who was still looking confused and continued with asking, the red-head turned towards Leandra.

"Perhaps it's better if we left you and Hawke alone." She pointed out at the chaos.

"Not a chance, big girl!" Isabela said and hocked an arm around Hawke's arm. "I wanna see the wench Hawke is going to marry."

Caleb coughed at the comment of Isabela. They turned at the older man and the man took his back and took out a giant map.

"Well then, shall we begin?"

**(:.:)**

They all have been stuffing around the many papers and the small portraits of different women.

"What about this one, Hawke?" said Varric. He held out a picture of an Antivan noble woman. "I think even Bianca could agree with this one."

Before Hawke could take a good look, it was snatched away by Isabela.

She snorted at the picture. "She looks like a whore, and I can know it." She said with small hint of jealousy.

Hawke let out a small grin and the rest looked at her with a ironic laugh.

"What?" snapped the pirate and stuffed through with papers and added comment at every noble woman.

"What about her, Hawke?" showed Aveline. Hawke looked at the picture. Fenris looked at it too, but he snorted at the picture.

"If you marry her, I'm out of here." Hawke and Aveline looked at him surprised.

"Fenris, don't tell me your jealous! Cause your okay and all, but I really prefer women and-" said Hawke surprised.

Fenris snapped his head around and blushed slightly out of embarrassment. "What? NO!"

He pointed out at the picture. "That woman is a Magister."

He pointed at crest she wears on her necklace. "Only Magisters are wearing that crest."

Hawke grunted frustrated and threw the picture away.

"Now you feel what I feel in the dwarven merchant guilt." Said Varric.

"Or me." Added Sebastian as he looked through the book. "Maker, do they _have_ to cloth themselves with so little fabric?"

Caleb came back with another book and Merril took it. "Found someone suitable, Sir?" he asked.

Hawke mumbled something and let out an sigh.

Suddenly Merill let out a gasp and everyone looked at her surprised. Merill walked towards Hawke and showed an small portrait to everyone. Caleb chuckled.

Hawke takes the picture and studies it with great interests. The woman on the picture was very young. Her long dark brown hair was tied behind, but it covered her forehead and a diadem graced her hair. Her dress was the color of red and it was low cut, but not enough to show her full chest. On her neck was an necklace that stood elegant on her white skin. Her lips were full and they smiled mysterious. Her hands were placed on her stomach, right under her chest.

But the most gracious part of her were her eyes. The color blue and green. The appealing eyes looked very clear.

"That's Lady Anne Theirin." Spoke Caleb after a while. Hawke looked at him with the picture in his hand. Leandra looked at the picture and had an approving expression on her face.

"Lady Anne is the daughter of His Majesty King Alistair, and the Hero of Ferelden."

Isabela snatched the picture out of his hand and she didn't say anything. Anders whistled softly. After awhile Isabela gave it silently to Fenris. He too admired the fair lady, but noticed something.

"She's… an elf?"he said surprised.

"Half." Said Caleb. "Her mother was Lady Lyna Mahariel, an Dalish elf."

"A elf as an noble? A Dalish elf?" Fenris said surprised. Merrill gasped again.

Varric chuckled. "I know this story. The love story of a King and an out casted Elf."

"Oh Varric! You make it already excited!" Merrill said dreamy.

"That's what I do, Daisy." He coughed.

"They say that King Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden met each other during the Fifth Blight. The former king, King Cailan, was slaughtered at the battle of Ostargar, betrayed by his trusted general, Loghain. Only Alistair and Mahariel were left and upon them fell the duty to safe Ferelden."

Caleb nodded. "I've heard that too."

Varric continued. "As the last Wardens, recruited the dwarves of Orzammar, the Mages from the Circle, the Dalish clan, and they saved the Arl of Redcliff. When things were settled with the Landsmeet, it was decided that Alistair, the bastard son of King Maric, would follow the footsteps of his father, with Queen Anora at his side. An after the Hero of Ferelden defeated the Archdemon, that's how it happened."

"Well? Where's the dirty part of the story?" Isabela said impatiently.

"Easy Rivaini." Chuckled the dwarf. "Along the way, the two Wardens fell in love. But once it was clear that only Alistair could follow his father's footsteps, it was Mahariel who suggested the arranged marriage between Alistair and Anora and not them."

Anders rubbed his chin. "I've never heard of that part, Varric. Not even among the Grey Wardens."

"Well Blondie, I have connections," and he glanced at the other dwarf who was standing as side with his son.

"But I seems that the two were not allowed to follow their separated paths. Mahariel was pregnant with the Kings Child."

"And that child was Lady Anne." said Aveline.

"How sad…" said Merrill.

Caleb nodded. "The Lady was just welcomed back at court when she was 16 years. Before, she was merely an bastard child. But that changed when she was adopted by Queen Anora. At first she was the heir of the Ferelden throne, but that changed when the King and Queen finally got a son."

"Hmpf, she must have been cross over that then." Sneered Fenris

Caleb chuckled. "Lady Anne is an intelligent woman, thanks to the education of Anora and with her mothers' hands, she is a admirable sword fighter." Caleb looked at the elf. "But she never had interest in the throne. In fact, she was… relieved when the right fell on her younger brother."

Fenris blinked. "That's… surprising."

Hawke sighed with a laugh. "A woman of my heart! Pretty, smart, not power hunger. I can't think of a better girl."

"Neither can I…" said Isabela with a twinkle in her eyes. "Wanna share?"

Caleb laughed out loud. The old man received a surprised looks. When he stopped, he talked. "You see, the hand of the lady had been asked by many men, but all were rejected"

Hawke shuddered his shoulders. "So?"

Isabela sighed. "It means she'll probably rejects you, sweet thing."

Caleb took his books and packed his stuff up. Fenris looked for the last time at the picture before returning it to the old man.

"I'll shall bring the message to Lady Anne, but don't get your hope high." And with that he left with a chuckle.

"Well…" said Varric. "I don't know about you guys, but I need a drink." He took Bianca and the rest followed him after saying goodbye at Hawke. Leandra said she would be out for awhile to visit Gamlen.

Hawke walked upstairs with a grunt. Feeling exhausted and a bit disappointed he his entered his room. When he saw some slender legs on the edge of the bed, he looked up.

"Poor sweet thing…" said Isabela with a seductive voice.

Hawke smiled at her with a grin. Isabela…

He walked towards her and he had already forgotten the disappointment.

"I have noticed you were a bit green, Izzy." He said as he came closer.

"I was not!" said Isabela defensive. "I just want you… to marry with a decent woman. That's all."

She laid on her back and invited Hawke to come closer.

"Of course you would." Mumbled Hawke as he closed the distance.

**(:.:)**

Fenris was sitting in his mansion, with a bottle of wine as his only companion. He drank the sweet liquid and hummed content. He was offered to play diamond back at the Hanged Man, but he turned it off. He wanted to be alone for awhile to think.

The picture of Anne was clear in his head. The elf who is a noble…

She should be 22 years old. He wasn't sure what his own age was, but she was definitely younger than him. He sat still for a moment and then stood up. He putted the bottle wine down and sat on his desk. He cursed in Arcanum as he searched for some paper and something to draw with.

He didn't wanted to forget her face, just as the many thing he had forgotten in his live. He outlined the head. He doesn't claim himself as an great draftsman, but he wasn't completely without skills. Since he couldn't write, he had to do something to remember things.

When he was done with the shape of the head, he went on with the face. He tried to imagine her eyes. The shape of them were big eyes, like those of elves. Her color was forest-green and sea-blue eyes. And they way how they would stare was very… touching. Almost if she would look at the very soul of someone.

Her nose, she definitely inherited that from her father, the human. It wasn't right, like those of elves. And her lips were full round. They reminded him of the painted lips of women in Tervinter, but only better.

He could only imagine how her hair would fall once they were released. He could tell it was very long. He is drawing them graceful over her shoulder.

The sun was down by the time he was finished and the fireplace sputtered a small fire. He has no idea how long he was busy with the sketch, but he was satisfied with his work.

He imagined how her voice would sound or how her personality was. He was not foolish enough to hope to ever meet her again.

He frowned at the idea, and suddenly he regretted he had sketched the woman. He putted the drawing in the desk and drank one last zip of the wine.

He went to bed, but dreamed of Anne, who was dancing around him and laughed at him.

**Well, the first chapter! Done! As I said, a bit different. I might have made some gramma mistakes, so I'm sorry about that. I am not English after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sweet and Fair Lady**

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you CynderJenn for the story alert! I hope you enjoy the next chapter**

**(:.:)**

"If you want him, he's yours." Said Hawke cold.

"What?" snapped Fenris at the man who he considerate as his friend.

"No!" exclaimed Merill. "Tell me you won't do this!"

"I hope your joking." Said Aveline cold.

"I knew a mage would be sensible." Said Danarius with a smirk. "I will of course make it worth your while."

"Don't do this Hawke!" pleaded Fenris. "I need you!"

"You're on your own, Fenris." Said Hawke. Fenris never expected it to turn it out as this. For a moment he felt nothing, and just looked at Hawke. After all those years, he was finally betrayed.

"I suppose I should not be surprised." He said after the silence.

"This is wrong!" he heard the Dalish bloodmage say. Even she seemed more merciful than Hawke.

His sister stood nervously at Danarius' side. Denarius had a satisfied smirk on his face. "What should it be, Fenris? Will you throw your live away?"

Fenris lowered his head and bit his teeth together as hard as he could.

"No," he said eventually. "I will go with you."

He didn't looked at Danarius. Only down at the floor. His mind was empty and all he could think was what the next moments would bring him.

"Lovely! Here's a token of my appreciation, Champion. I'm sure I can arrange to have something more… appropriate sent along soon."

Hawke snorted at this and Danarius chuckled.

"Come along everyone! The boat leaves for Minrathous within the hour!"

Danarius walked and the rest followed, including Fenris. He refused to look at Hawke or his friends. He refused to look at his sister. All he could think about was… nothing.

**(:.:)**

As they were on the sea. Fenris was put in some small cell where he had to wait until they reached the land of Tevinter once again. He had held himself calm and refused to speak with his sister.

They haven't been on the sea very long. The view of Kirkwall had just disappeared.

"Come on, slave!" roared a voice, as the door of his cell was opened. "Your master wishes to see you"

Fenris stood up and walked obediently. 'Master', the term normally disgusted him. Now it's going to be his reality.

He was guided towards the door and was pushed inside. He stumbled a bit. Danarius laughed cruel.

"Well, Fenris. For ten years you have been free, but now the game is over."

Fenris had casted his eyes low. He couldn't and wouldn't look into his masters face. Danarius grabbed his arm and touched the markings. He hissed at the pain as they lighted up a bit.

"Listen, and listen very closely." Said Danarius with a dangerous tune. "Now you are lucky to be alive, but the next time you try to escape you won't be this lucky."

Fenris looked at Danarius and glared at him. Danarius looked viciousness and then smiled mockingly. He released Fenris.

"That temper of yours will be soon out of its fire." Danarius pushed a bottle of wine in Fenris' hands. "Soon, I'll remove all your memories again and then everything is going to be alright."

Fenris looked shocked at Danarius. He could feel the bottle cracking at the pressure that Fenris gave the bottle. The thought forgetting everything, again! It terrified him more than anything else.

Danarius pulled out a wine glass. "Now, shall we start with your work, little wolf?"

He hinted that Fenris should pour down the wine in the glass, but he stood motionless. He looked terrified at his master. Danarius started to look annoyed and impatient.

"Well?" he started with triggering his magic in his fingertips, and Fenris only froze more.

And then suddenly something caught his eye. Through the window he saw a ship not far from their ship. He looked more carefully and saw it an Ferelden flag.

Suddenly the conversation of King Alistair with Hawke shoot through his mind and how the King gave protection at apostates. Maybe…

He looked back at Danarius and then at the bottle in his hand. He walked slowly to Danarius.

"Good boy." Praised Danarius. "Now-"

Before he could say anything more, Fenris smacked the bottle at Danarius' head. The Magister fell on the ground and Fenris ran towards the window. He jumped right through the glass. He felt the glass cut his skin, but he ignored the pain.

He heard some faint screams before he hit the water. Luckily for him he learnt how to swim . He came up to take a breath and then swam as fast as he could towards the Fereldens's ship. He heard something behind him and saw a flash of magic that just missed him. The crew of the other ship looked at scene surprised.

Fenris didn't dare to look back, but he dared to guess that they were already after him.

The other ship came closer and he heard someone scream. "Man overboard!"

Fenris reached the ship and the Ferelden let out a ladder made out of rope. When he climbed up, he felt something hit him in his side. He lost his focus and felt his hand losing the grip on the ladder. Just when he thought it was over and he would fall back in the hands of Danarius, he felt someone catch him.

"Cover me, will ya!" Roared a deep voice. Fenris was lifted up and eventually he fell on the hard ground of the deck. He felt the arrow twitching in his side and he grunted at the pain.

"Give us back our property!" screamed an slavers voice.

The voice from the man who saved Fenris screamed back. "This elf just reached the land of Ferelden! He falls now under the protection of King Alistair! You have no right to claim him, you Shitheads! Slavery is forbidden in this land! He is now a free man!"

When Fenris heard that, he could only smile. He was free again! And with that he closed his eyes and felt his conscious flowing away.

**(:.:)**

Fenris woke up. He coughed a bit and jumped up. When he did he winced at the pain of his side. He putted an arm on the pain, but when he looked he saw it was neatly bounded.

"Easy there, elf." Said a voice. He looked in the corner and saw the man who he suspected as the one who caught him. "We removed the arrow, but the wound is still open."

Fenris sits back on the bed. "I… thank you." He says. "If you didn't helped me..."

The man waved it off. "Pff… those asses have been bugging my ass since the day I started as a lieutenant."

The man stood up and offered him a hand. "The name is Lance, my friend. Lieutenant of the Royal army of Ferelden."

Fenris took his hand and shook it. "Fenris." He said short.

Lance nodded. "You were lucky. The King assigned that the army should be guarding the border of Ferelden. You know, with the tension in Kirkwall."

Fenris snorted at this. He knew as no other.

"Anyway, rest now Fenris. Over a couple days we're going back to land. In Denerim I shall bring you to the Palace. There you can get your protection."

Fenris nodded and fell back on the bed, exhausted. Lance left the room.

Fenris was thankful that he escaped again, but he now felt anger. A lot of anger.

"Hawke…" he growled. He felt his fist clenching. He swore that if that damned mage ever would seek him again, that he would rip out of his heart.

He closed his eyes and wandered off to the Fade.

**(:.:)**

After a couple days, Fenris walked at deck. He was now strong enough to walk around. The crew gave him sometimes a curious look.

He assumed he still looked strange with his markings and snow white hair.

"Ah Fenris! You're up!" said Lance. He pointed out and saw the docks of Denerim. "We have almost reached the docks. I won't mind to get of this bloody ship."

Lance walked away as his attendance was required somewhere else.

Fenris walked a bit around, until he was called by one of crew's men. He offered him some food and Fenris sat down to eat silently.

"Have you heard?" said one of the soldiers.

"What?"

"There has been an attempt of assassination on Lady Anne."

Fenris shoot up at the name as did the other men.

"Really? Lady Anne? Who would do that, in Andraste's name?"

"There is an investigation going on, but they still have no clue." The man laughed. "It seems that the King and Queen are persuading her to get more guards around her, but she refuges."

"She already manages to throw off all those nobles. A couple of lousy assassins should be a piece of cake."

Fenris smiled silently. Anne. That name always drew his attention. But after Hawke sent a message towards her, she never answered. He smirked at the thought of Anne rejecting Hawke.

**(:.:)**

Soon they docked and Lance hinted Fenris to follow him. They walked through Denerim. He was for the first time in the market. The merchants traded their stuff and Fenris was remembered how it was in Kirkwall. They walked through some ally's and eventually they reached the palace.

It was crowded. The hallway was full of nobles, common people and those who seek protection. Fenris followed Lance. It reminded him of the Viscounts Keep.

The King and Queen were sitting in their throne, while they were discussing a subject with some noble.

"Your Majesty," bowed Lance before the King.

Alistair looked up and waved the noble away. "I see you have returned safely Lieutenant. Good."

Alistair looked at Fenris. He raised an surprised eyebrow. "Wait, I know you…"

Fenris hated it when people were studying him, and he had to fight the urge to walk away.

"You were with the Champion of Kirkwall." Stated Alistair. Fenris flinched at the mention of the name Champion. He nodded stiffly. Alistair scratched his chin. "What is it that you seek in Ferelden then?"

"Protection," he said blunt. Alistair waited for the rest and held his head a bit slide.

"Against the slavers of Tervinter." Continued Lance. "He was hunted by them. We found him in the sea."

Alistair stood up and hinted them to follow him. Fenris followed him and the King stepped inside his office. He closed the door and sat down. Alistair walked towards the desk and sat down.

"What was your name again?" he asked.

"Fenris," he answered. He stood before the desk and looked suspiciously at him. what was he planning?

"Have you ever heard about my daughter?" asked Alistair.

_You have no idea _muttered his mind. "A bit," he said nonchalant as he could.

"Well, I want her to put her under a guard, but she refuses to," explained the King. "So, since you were a companion of Hawke-"

"Go to the point already." Fenris said impatiently.

"I am offering you a job, Fenris. Be my daughter's bodyguard and I shall take care of those slavers."

Fenris blinked a couple times and then his eyes went wider. "You… can you do that?"

"What else am I King for, right?" said Alistair with a amused tune. "Do we have a deal?"

"I… yes. Yes, you have my word."

"Good!" the King stood up. He walked towards the door and hinted someone to come over. A elven maid came and bowed for the king.

"Could please bring this man to the quarters of Lady Anne?" he asked. "She'll probably be there."

The maid bowed again and waited for Fenris to follow. Alistair nodded at Fenris and then left the room.

He saw the king leaving the room and he followed the maid. They both didn't say a thing. He watched the endless. Hallway. Through the main door, he heard the voices from the great hall. They passed and went through the palace. The crossed the bridge and were in an another part of the palace.

The maid stopped before a big door.

"M'lady is inside, Sir. I wish you a good day." She said and left. Before Fenris could ask anything he was left alone. He snorted annoyed. What the heck was he supposed to do now? Knock?

With a sigh he knocked carefully. He was a bit nervous. He always imagined that Anne would be a gracious and a kind person, but what if she's… a bitch? Or worse, like Hadriana. He cursed at the very thought.

When no one answered the door. He knocked again, slightly harder. Still no answer.

"Venhedis!" he cursed. He pushed the door with violence open. He heard a yelp from a woman and before he noticed he got a book towards his head. It hit him on the forehead and he stumbled back a bit.

_Okay, that hurts…_

"Maker's Breath!" said a light voice of a woman.

Fenris looked as he rubbed his forehead. a young woman was sitting on a chair by the window. Her dress was black and the low out cut that revealed her neck was gracing the edge. Her hair was neatly done and a pentagonal cap was on her head like a crown. The skirt of her dress was long and her arms were covered as the long sleeves were almost reaching the ground. She wore a royal necklace around her neck.

Fenris looked at her directly in the eyes. A forest-green one and a sea-blue one. She was just as he remembered her from the picture.

"Anne…" whispered he.

She stood up and stood with a protective stand. "May I ask who you are and why you interrupt my private quarters?"

For a moment the only sound was the sputtering of the fire in the fireplace. Fenris blinked a couple of times before he found his ability to speak again.

"I…" he stumbled. "I was sent her by King Alistair to protect you, mistress."

Anne blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Fenris picked up the book that has hit his forehead. "I am your bodyguard, mistress."

He offered the book back and Anne took it. "Please, just Anne. Mistress sounds… possessive."

Fenris smiled approved at this, but quickly let it fall.

She sighed and gestured him to sit down. He sat by the window and Anne took her place on the opposite. "So His Majesty ordered you to protect me then."

She studied him. "You're not from here," she stated.

"No, I am not." Fenris said shortly. Anne waited for him to talk further.

And when he didn't she opened her mouth. "Mind if I ask where you come from?"

"Yes, I do." Even though this was the woman he admired for years, that doesn't mean he wants to talk to her about personal things.

Anne looked at him for a moment. "Very well."

She stood up and walked towards her bookcase where she putted the book back. She turned to him and sat back on her chair.

"I'm afraid you came all the way for nothing then. As I hope you understand, I have no interest in having a bodyguard." Anne putted her hands on her lap. "So, please, don't let me waste your time."

Fenris raised an eyebrow. "From what I came to understand is that there was an attempt of an assassination on you."

"I am still here, am I not? Doesn't that already proves enough?" she countered.

Fenris snorted. "It was merely luck. No, I am not going to leave, since I gave my word towards the king."

And because he made a deal with the king for protection.

Anne gave a stubborn look. "Bah! I don't see why all this trouble is needed."

Fenris leaned over. "For a intelligent young woman as yourself, you're acting very foolish."

Anne crossed her arms. "Or maybe it is all foolish. But I can assure you, it's going to be very boring around me, uhm..."

She frowned. "Forgive me, but I never asked for your name."

"It's Fenris. Just Fenris." He introduced himself.

Anne then had a grin on her face. "You're from Tevinter." She stated. When he looked with a surprised face it only confirmed her statement."Your name… it means wolf in Arcanum, right?"

He remembered then how Danarius called him like that and he clenched his jaw.

"Fenris…" she said more to herself. She stood up and so did Fenris. "I suppose I should arrange you a chamber where you can stay then."

"No need." Fenris said nonchalant.

Anne raised an eyebrow. "Where will you stay then?"

"Here, of course." He said like it was the most normal thing.

Anne looked at him horrified for a moment. "You _what_?"

**(:.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sweet and Fair Lady**

**Chapter 3**

**(:.:)**

Anne stormed through the castle while muttering soft curses under her breath. Fenris walked behind her with raised eyebrows.

He recognized the hallway that lead to the study of the king.

"Lady Anne!" said a smartly-dressed man. "His majesty-"

"Is going to need a minute with me, yes." She interrupted the man.

Without a second though she pushed the door violently open. Alistair looked up with raised eyebrow as he saw his daughter walk in with the newly arrived elf, who looked more than surprised at the woman.

Anne stood before him and bowed honorable as always.

"Anne, how many times have I told you to stop that?" he said tiredly.

Anne ignored the comment and spoke clearly. "Your Majesty, I have just received the bodyguard you sent to me." He anger was hidden behind her soft voice, but her fist was clenched together.

"I know," Alistair said with a nod to Fenris, who nodded back.

Anne was quiet for a moment as the kind continued with speaking. "He is for your protection, Love. You have accepted him, I hope?"

Anne was now visible clenching her jaw. "No, of course not!" she snapped.

Both the King and Fenris flinched out the outburst. So far for the graceful part.

"I don't _need _a bodyguard! As I have proven before on many occasions, I can take good care of myself! If His Majesty wants to give him a place in the palace than you should, but do _not _place him as my bodyguard!"

Alistair sighed. "Anne, stop being so bloody stubborn. You need protection. And the elf stays right where he is."

_Reminds me of being a slave. _Fenris thought bitterly when he heard the two nobles discussing the situation.

"I demand that he'll be removed from my service!" said Anne with a slight raised voice. At this the King stood up. Anne held her chin up, but backed away just a bit.

"You're not demanding anything!" he said with a demanding tune. "Fenris stays and that's final!"

Anne glared. "I will not-"

But Alistair putted his hands on his desk with a loud crash. "That's final!" he roared.

Anne flinched at this. She stood still for a moment and only glared. Then she bowed stiffly and walked away, past Fenris.

Fenris watched her back and then looked at the king, who sat back on his chair. He putted his hand through his hair and growled. He muttered something about the same temper as her mother.

"Fenris, keep an eye on her. She'll accept it, eventually." Alistair looked at the elf. "I did not forget my promise. Keep your end of the bargain and shall keep mine."

Fenris nodded and then walked away on the hallway. Just when he turned the corner he saw Anne, watching outside through the window. When she heard something she looked at the direction where Fenris stood. Both of them didn't said a word and they just looked at each other.

**(:.:)**

Anne had returned to her quarters and took a book. She hasn't said anything to Fenris. She walked in the hallways of the castle. Without saying a thing she read her book. Sometimes a maid of someone else passed her by and they greeted each other friendly, while they gave the white haired elf a curious look.

Hearing the footsteps of being followed, interrupted her concentration. Sometimes she looked over her shoulder and then found the elf still following her.

After the sun set down, she irritated closed her book. She sighed and looked at Fenris. The elf couldn't help but the raise an eyebrow. He had been irritated with her attitude. Acting like she was better than him, rejecting him constantly.

"You know, Fenris. You don't need to follow me everywhere." She said with a irritated tune.

Fenris crossed his arms. "It's my job to. How else can I protect you?"

Anne frowned at him. "For the last time. I don't need your protection!"

Fenris laughed mockingly. "So that's why they tried to assassin you."

Anne clenched her jaw and stepped forward. "I have no idea how you came here, but you were probably dumped by wherever you may come from." She sneered.

Fenris stood still, letting the words sink in and then the rage came back to his face. Reminding how Hawke _dumped _him back to Danarius. Anne saw it, and felt regret. Casting her gaze low.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"At least I am not adopted out off pity!" he sneered back at her, interrupting her apology. Anne looked up surprised. "Your just a spoiled brat!" he continued. "What do you know about the world behind those walls? Nothing!"

Anne looked at Fenris. The hurt was in her eyes and she stepped forward. She came closer to his face and looked into his eyes fearless.

"I have no idea who you are, but I can tell you this. You have no right to say that to me." She said in a low dangerous voice.

"Why? Because I am you slave?" he sneered. His jaw was clenched in anger. Anne looked surprised at the statement.

"No… as a person you have no right to speak to me. And slave?" she growled.

She looked at him as she stepped back. She shook her head and then walked away. He didn't follow her, and felt a bit ashamed at his outburst.

**(:.:)**

Fenris was pacing around in the room he got. He felt uncomfortable in the strange new area, and he had to suppress the urge to destroy the furniture in the room. The argument between him and Anne still bothered him. He felt disappointed in her. He always thought if he would ever meet her, that she would be kinder, and welcomingly him warmer. But instead, she rejects him, threats him as a slave.

He clenched his jaw. He escaped his master for the second time, only to get a new mistress. Fenris growled and his mind just screamed "Never!"

He stormed out of his chamber and startled some passer byes. He ignored them and walked towards the door of Anne. Without knocking or anything he stormed the chamber inside. Walking through the main room, he heard her in her bedroom. He walked without a doubt into the room. When he came in he opened his, and searched for Anne. He saw her and when he wanted to speak his mouth went shut when he saw her appearance.

There she was standing in her small cloth and a corset, which revealed more than he wanted to admit. Her long dark hair lose on her back. When she noticed his presence, she let out a yelp. She took the first thing she could in her hand and threw it at him.

It hits him on his head, again and he stumbled back out of the room with a groan.

_I deserved that one… _ he thought as he brought his hand to his forehead. His face was red and hot and it wouldn't surprise him if his ears were the same.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she roared. She had putted on a robe and stood before him, with her hands on her hips. Demanding an answer from him.

He held his hand before his head, covering his eyes. He couldn't look at her, without blushing. He was embarrassed of his childish behavior and even more ashamed now. He held his mouth shut.

Then suddenly he felt his hand being touched. "Hey, is everything alright? I have hit you for the second time today."

He peeked through his hand and saw Anne looking concerned at him. She pushed his hand away and touched the now red forehead. Shocked at the sudden affection, he shoved her away. Feeling his face getting more redder than it already was.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No…" he mumbled, but then he felt the sudden burning feeling on his arm. She putted her hand on his arm and touched the lyrium directly.

As fast as he could he turned and shoved her up against the wall. He glared at the surprised Anne. She blinked a couple of times.

"Could you please let me go?" she asked polite, without being afraid of him. Snapping him back, he realized what he did and felt her body against his. He felt good, and yet very confused at the sudden touch.

He let her go and turned away. Anne passed him, and looked curious at her. His face was slightly hidden under the white locks of hair and he avoided her gaze when she searched for it.

"Your markings… do they hurt?" she asked. She took his hand and putted him down on a chair. He fell on the chair.

"Yes." He said with his deep voice, but that's all he said. Anne looked at him, and saw that he had bad memories about them.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "For everything. What I said was out of the line."

Fenris looked up surprised. "N-no! I am the one who-"

"I challenged you, and treated you badly." She interrupted. "Don't excuse my behavior. I am asking for you forgiveness, Fenris." She bowed before him and held her gaze low.

Fenris blinked and then nodded quick and confused. He hated the way she bowed for him. As if she was his slave. "Please, stand up." He said hurriedly.

She stood up as he asked and looked at him with warm eyes at him. "Tomorrow, I shall be better. I promise."

She putted her hand on his head and he closed his eyes tightly. She stroked his hair and by every stroke he relaxed a bit. She laughed when she saw his embarrassment.

"Your hair is soft…" she said softly. "I kind of expected it would be more spikier."

He still refused to look at her, and she took his head in her hands, forcing him took look at her. "Don't cast your gaze low. I don't know who you were in your former life, but let me clear one thing." She said. "You are not my slave. And I am not your mistress. So please, don't act like this."

She let him go and gave him a soft smile. He recognized the smile. The one he always imagined.

"Go back to bed, Fenris. Tomorrow is a new day." She walked towards her bedchamber and looked over her shoulder. "Goodnight."

Later at night Anne heard something in her chamber. She was still half asleep, but listened carefully. Someone was in her room. She took a dagger under her pillow and peeked through the curtains of the bed. When she saw who it was she let the dagger down and sighed amused.

"Stubborn…" she whispered.

Across the bed was Fenris sleeping in a chair. He was still a bit tensed. Anne walked out of the bed and took the spread off her bed. Carefully she covered Fenris with it and he hummed content in his sleep.

She shook her head. it seems that this one is going to stay for a while.

**(:.:)**

**Thanks for favs and alerts! They are very supportive!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sweet and Fair Lady**

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for all favs and alerts everyone!**

**(:.:)**

"Oh my…" said a female voice surprised.

Fenris grumbled. He heard whispers in the room he was. He slightly opened his eyes a bit, but only saw a hazy sight. He closed his eyes again, and murmured something. He turned around and giggles were sounded.

'_Slavers!' _Screamed his mind. His eyes jerked open and he jumped up. He heard some surprised gasps and the chair he slept in fell backwards with a loud crash. There was only silence now.

His mind was still filled with his nightmares. The cruel laugh from Danarius still haunted his sleep. He still feared to be captured again or to be betrayed.

He looked around and his eyesight became clearer. Some women were in the room. There were at least five of them. They were all dressed in elegant dresses, and their hair neatly done. They all looked shocked at him. Some of them even held their hands to their mouth.

Fenris looked dumbfounded. He looked around the room and then recognized it. He heard a cough and everyone turned around. The women bowed and Fenris saw Anne, who looked amused at him. She had her pajamas on and her hair was lose.

He understood now that the women were maids of the court.

She smiled at him. "Good morning, Fenris."

The maids looked back at Fenris, and they whispered to each other. Fenris felt a flush crawling on his cheek.

"I-I can explain why I slept –"he tried to explain, but he was interrupted by the gasps of the maids and they discussed out loud the scandal with each other.

Fenris snarled at them. "Not like that!" he snapped at them. The maids flinched at the short tempered elf. He muttered a harsh curse in Arcanum.

"That's enough." Anne commanded. "Fenris, could you please wait outside?"

Fenris crossed his arms. When he was a slave of Danarius, he had to stay at all times in the same room. It was not as if he wished to compare Anne to Danarius, but he wanted to do his job perfectly for several reasons.

"And how am I supposed to protect you if I am not here?" He said with a harsh tune in his voice. He swore that no force in Thedas could remove him from this room.

Anne stood there with a open mouth. The maids were flushed and they said to each other how bold the elf was. Before Anne could say anything, the older one of the maids stepped forward.

The woman was hardened through the years and she was just as determined as he was. He felt a bit fear when the elderly woman stopped before him. It was firm woman.

"The Lady does not wish you in her quarters now. Leave." She pushed him out of the door strongly and he stumbled out of the room. Fenris blinked a couple times when the door closed before his nose.

"Vasta fass…" He mumbled. He went to the chair and waited for them to be ready. He growled when he fell on the chair and stared at the door. Somewhere he was relieved that he was sent out of the room, while Anne changed. It meant she was a decent woman and she would not allow a man to see her body vulnerable.

That's what he said to himself to shook off the disappointment.

With a flush, he remembers the night before when he accidently entered the room while she was changing.

He scratched his nap. Well, it wasn't unpleasant to see her like that. He at least wanted to admit that much.

He sighed and stretched out. A yawn escaped him. He wondered what she was planning to do today. She said yesterday that they would start anew.

**(:.:)**

Deborah was brushing the long brown hair of Anne. The other young maids were arguing with each other which would suite for today, but Anne already said that it doesn't really matter which one. She was only going to the liberally.

The elderly woman looked disapproving at Anne in the mirror. Under command of Queen Anora, Deborah was the one who took care of Anne since she was sixteen. She grew attached to the girl, even now she was a 25 years old.

However, the thought that not only a man, but also an elf, sleeping in the same room as Anne… well, it raises some eyebrows and questions.

"You're scowling, Lady Deborah." State Anne. "Please, tell me what's wrong?"

On the background, the voices of the other maids became louder. Before Deborah answered Anne, she turned around with a sigh. She glared at the young maids and when they noticed, they shut their mouths and picked quietly the dress.

She returned to look at Anne, who waited at her answer.

"My Lady, I have to ask about the man outside the room." She said as she continued with the long hair locks.

"What about him?"

Deborah raised an eyebrow. "The fact that we find him in your room is already a shock enough, but he is a bold one too…"

Anne laughed. "Ha ha! Yes, it was very funny when you kicked him out!"

"He's very handsome, though…,"said Rose, one of the young maids, quietly. The other young maids laughed at her statement.

_He is… _Anne thought quietly.

Jane laughed at her mockingly. "Rose! I didn't knew you were attracted to knife-"

"Enough!" Roar Deborah. The young maids flinched at the outburst. Deborah glared at Jane. She lashed her eyes ashamed low. "I will not allow you to fill this room with your filthy language!"

Anne stood up and walked to the young maid. She held her chin up and Jane held her gaze low. She was barely sixteen years old.

"Lady Jane," Anne said. "For you have missed it, I am one of those so-called _knife-ears._"

Anne took the chin of the young girl and forced her to look at her.

"Instead of fooling around, you should pay more attention what you say. And perhaps you can find some wisdom in the silence."

She released her chin and Jane bowed. "Forgive me, my Lady."

Anne patted the young girl's head. She looked at the dress that chosen was. It was a beautiful one, with a complex design and dark blue print.

"Put it back, please." Anne said. "The simple dress would do. And, Lady Deborah? Give me a ribbon please. There is no need to pay special attention to my hair."

She looked at Elizabeth. The young girl flinched for a moment and then bowed for Anne. Anne waved her to come closer. She smiled at her when the young girl shyly approached.

"Lady Elizabeth? Could you please get a pillow and a blanket? Bring them to the main room and put them somewhere."

"Yes, madam," she said with a small smile and went through the door.

As Rose and Jane were searching for the dress, Deborah gave her the ribbon. It was red one. She wanted to take the ribbon from her hand, but Deborah refused to give it to her.

"Let me. Forgive me to say, but you are terrible with hair."

Anne giggled and sat down on the chair. She looked in the mirror and saw the last maid. Her name was Mary. She was a bit older than Jane, Rose, and Elizabeth, but much younger than Deborah. She was busy cleaning the bed. Anne sighed. These women were too good for here. She still had to get used to the luxury of having maids.

"Lady Mary?" Mary looked up and walked towards Anne."Could you arrange a breakfast for two persons? I bet Fenris is hungry as the damnation of the Black city."

Mary laughed. "My Lady, what would Her Majesty say when you use such language?"

"She would be most unpleasant." Deborah said with stern voice.

Anne chuckled. "Let's keep it a secret, yes?"

Mary walked out of the room too and Jane and Rose came with the dress. It was a simple common dress. It had a black body and the sleeves were green that was made of a thin transparent soft fabric, and a black skirt. There were no long sleeves or any complicated pieces. Deborah had finished her hair, an woven braid.

She thanked Deborah, Jane, and Rose and dismissed them. Jane and Rose left them room happily chatting, while Deborah stood there still. Anne looked at her expectedly.

"Anne, the elf...?"

Anne smirked. "He's my bodyguard."

**(:.:)**

Fenris sighed annoyed. He long could it take to change? He first saw some young girl leaving to room, and returned with a blanket and a pillow. Then he saw another maid leaving and returning with food. She had putted it on the table.

Both maids glanced at him curious, but when they noticed that Fenris was watching them, they quickly recovered the composure. Both of them were waiting in the main room, without saying a word to each other.

For the third time he heard the door open. This time, the two other maids come out of the room. They were giggling and when one of them saw Fenris, she flushed and looked away. The other began laughing aloud. Fenris merely raised an eyebrow at them. They were both young, and Fenris putted their foolishness on their age.

The older maid came out the room together with Anne. She nodded at Fenris and he returned it. He had a certain respect for the woman. She and the other maids left, and Anne waited for him.

She was dressed simple. He now frustrated wondered why it took so long to get dressed. He scowled at her and she merely smiled at him.

"I don't understand why it took you so long to get dressed in such simple appearance." He said.

"Maybe I did it to tease you, you pervert." She said chuckling. Fenris growled at her.

She walked to the table and sat on the chair. She looked delighted at the food and took some of the bread. Fenris stood on the same place. He slightly wondered if she was cruel enough to deny him any food.

Anne looked up at Fenris before eating. They both said nothing or moved. After a while Anne frowned and hinted to sit down across her. Fenris blinked and walked hesitantly towards the table. His eyes kept holding Anne's eyes. And when he sat down, she tossed him the bread.

"Did you think I would start the day without breakfast?"

Fenris said nothing and took a bite from his food. Anne continued with talking and he listened quietly.

"-And after breakfast, I want to go to the library."

Fenris nodded at this. He swallowed his food. "As you wish."

"I wonder what kind of book I shall pick out this time…" she said to herself. "I have almost read them all…"

"I suppose it means you like reading." Fenris states dryly. He envied Anne a bit for having the ability to. He couldn't even read a signboard, so let alone a book.

"It's just that books can teach one so much!" she said enthusiastic. "Do you like to read? I can recommend a couple of books, if you like."

She sounded hesitant. Fenris didn't say anything and continued with eating. He tried to ignore the question, even if it was rude. Anne sighed.

When they finished, she took a book and held it in her hand. He took the sword he had on his back. When he looked at Anne, he saw an amused expression on her face. He supposed it was a funny sight to see someone carrying a sword that is almost as big as himself.

They walked through the corridors of the palace. The corridor as open and the big open glassless windows revealed the courtyard.

Fenris watched it silently. Some of the nobles were walking inside the garden. They gave Anne and Fenris a surprised look and some of them whispered to each other. He could see the same faces as from the Magisters. The ones that looked down on others. They were all the same.

Fenris looked at Anne, who didn't seem to know or care if the nobles were talking about her.

She walked forward, with her back straight and her chin slightly up. Fenris softly chuckled a bit. Even if she was an half elven child, she could pass for a noble. But only better.

When a couple maids past them, they bowed for her. She smiled at them and nodded respectful. Fenris likes the fact that she don't looks down on anyone.

When he was a slave, no one of any status would acknowledge a slave or servant. They would just ignore them or in worst case scenario, do something horrible to them.

How many times have they tormented him? And how many others are still enduring it?

"Oh my! It's Lady Anne." A snobby voice said.

Fenris as Anne looked up and saw a noble woman, with an arrogant face. She held her chin up and looked slightly down at Anne, with a smug smile on her mouth. She was a beautiful young woman though. She had a flawless skin, dark eyes, and curly blond hair.

Behind her stood a line of giggling women, who were non-doubt noble women too. There was also an elven girl, who was clearly her maid. The young girl had eyes casted low and her head was slightly bowed.

"It's not like we see you every day, right?" the woman asked behind her back. The others agreed and some laughed.

"Lady Eline." Anne greeted her politely. She didn't bow for her. Instead, she made herself as big as possible, and held her chin proudly up. She placed her hands on her stomach, with the book.

Eline raised slightly her eyebrow. "Going to the library again?" she sneered.

"Yes, indeed." Anne answered short. She didn't say anything more.

Eline narrowed her eyes and there was an awkward silence.

Eline laughed then a bit and broke the silence. "I have heard there is a party tonight." She said. "Lady Katherine has sent me an invitation. Because of her engagement."

"I haven't received that." Anne said back.

Eline chuckled. "Maybe she has forgotten you. You are… a bit different."

The other women giggled. Eline looked at Fenris.

"I see you have a new servant?" she looked at Fenris. "Not bad…"

Fenris merely narrowed her eyes at them. They definitely were the same as the Magisters in Tervinter.

Eline chuckled after and then turned to Anne. With a smug she looked at her, and Anne merely held her face unchanged. She didn't seem to become warm or cold at the command. Fenris noticed slightly that the jaw of Eline tightened.

With a cough fell her smug. "We were heading towards the reception room."

Anne nodded, but still looked proudly at her.

"We would like you to come with us." She said. It wasn't an invitation, but more like a demand.

Fenris looked at Anne, who stood motionless. After a while snorted and then got a smug on her face. "No." she dropped the word bluntly. "No, thank you."

She nodded at all of them and then passed them without a word. Fenris followed her without giving a single glance at them. He looked at Anne and felt a bit concerned. Was this she had to endure every day? Facing the arrogance of those snobby nobles?

**(:.:)**

They reached a big door. Anne pushed it open and walked inside it. Fenris waited a bit and eventual peeked through the door. He slowly pushed the door farther open and walked in it. When he entered the room, he closed the door behind him.

He looked his eyes out. The room was lighted because of the big windows. There were bookcases that reached the ceiling, and they were completely filled with books. There were several floors in it, and the stairs guided you up to them.

He had never seen so many books in one place. Not even in Danarius' own library.

Anne walked silently to one of the bookcases and putted the book back. She hasn't said a word to him, and ever since they encountered Eline, she had clenched her fist.

He stepped without a word behind Anne and looked at the books. The characters on the back were riddles to him. Silently, he wished he could read them

She looked a bit over her shoulder, but he didn't seems to notice. He was looking very serious at the books, but also a bit frustrated.

Without realizing it he leaned closer to the bookcase and his chest was pressed against Anne's back. Anne gasped a bit at the contact and looked over her shoulders completely now with wide eyes. He was at least a head bigger than she was, so he could easily overlook her. Fenris didn't made any eye contact with her, and just stared with a scowl at the books.

She just stared at Fenris, and noticed the green colored eyes, that were a bit covered by the white bangs of his hair. She felt a small flush creep up her cheeks.

He noticed that Anne was looking at him and he looked at her. She quickly looked away and looked down at the floor.

"Fenris, could you please…" She was unable to finish the sentence.

She felt herself crumbling. He was too close, and she wanted to escape the uncomfortable situation. Facing him now, was just… hard after being humiliated by Eline.

Fenris remained still and continued looking at her low gaze. He saw the shame in her eyes. He lifted his hand up and placed them softly on her upper arms. He knew she was angry and upset because of that woman. And he didn't know any other way to comfort her.

She looked slightly over her shoulder, and they remained still for a moment. Without saying a word, she allowed it and felt herself relax a bit.

After a while she sighed frustrated and then shook his hands off. She turned around and faced him with a smile.

"So Fenris. What book should I choose? If you like you can choose one too. " she said cheerful.

Fenris looked at her concerned, but Anne waved it off. She walked towards another bookcase and looked at it.

"I can assure you, this one s very good." She said to him as she took a book in her hand.

Fenris looked at it and then shrugged. He walked towards her and she held the book out to him. She smiled at him warmly. He smirked weakly back at her and hesitating he took the book. He looked at the covers, but he had no idea what it said. Just some gold colored letters. He stared at it with a dull expression on his face.

"Well?" Anne said, and she looked at him expectantly. "What do you think? Have you ever heard of this one?"

Fenris' face went from dull to surprised and he looked at her. He had no idea what to say and he felt himself slowly panicking. He cleared his throat.

"I…uhh…" he felt quiet and he felt his face flushing. He broke eye contact with Anne and casted his gaze on the floor.

"What's wrong?" She asked after a while. She crouched a bit to catch his eyes, but he avoided it.

"Nothing…" he mumbled. He offered the book back. "It's just…"

She took the book carefully and waited for him to continue with speaking. He looked at her now and he looked ashamed. "I-I can't read." He said bluntly.

Anne stood still and after a while she nodded. She walked away to the bookcase without saying a single word.

"I've never learnt it…" He said. She still hasn't said a word to him. "I-I sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you-"

"Your apologizing too much." She interrupted him. She his spiky gloved hand and guided it to the table. He let her drag him to it, and clenched a bit around her hand. Her hands were just as soft as when she had stroked his forehead. He looked at her other hand and saw a book.

She pulled out a chair and hinted him to sit down. When he did, she fell in the chair next to him. He looked curious at her. She putted the book on the table and he saw from the illustrations that it was a children book. He scowled at it.

"If you would like, I could teach you." She said softly to him. She still held his hand.

"It's a children book…" he states humiliated. He looked from the book to her, and then he felt a sudden rage in himself.

"It this what it is? Let's teach the poor elf how to read!" he exclaimed angry at her. He takes his hand back a slammed the book of the table. The clash echoes through the liberally, and the book falls on the floor.

He looks furious at her and his jaw is clenched together. Anne sits motionless. She doesn't seem to be afraid or angry. She stands up calmly and walks towards the book. Without a word she picks it up and put it back to the table. Fenris snarled annoyed at her.

"Everyone begins small, Fenris. This is just the beginning, but through time you'll become better…" Anne says, and he looks at her.

"Why?" he demands. "Why are you doing this?"

She leans to him and whispers. "Because a life without knowledge is not worth to live."

As the words reach his ears, his anger turns to surprise and he leans back a bit, looking stunned at her. They don't say a thing to each other. After a while he sighs.

"I can't promise I'm a quick learner, so…"

Anne smiles at him. "Don't worry. I have faith in you."

She sits next to him and opens the book.

The whole day they have been reading. The book was for someone who just started learning how to read. While Fenris struggled with the

"A-apple?" Fenris said and Anne nodded encouraging. "T-the apple is r-red." He said the whole sentence.

Anne smiled at him and Fenris smiled satisfied. He actual enjoyed to read. Anne went to the next page. "Let's continue. This is the letter d, and-"

Behind them there was someone stumbling and a loud cracking sound came from the door. Both Anne and Fenris looked up. Fenris stood immediately up and he had his hand already on the sword.

When the door opened, a maid came through the door. The maid came in and saw Fenris. She looked from his face to the hand on his sword.

"It's alright. Please, what is it?" Anne said gently and she hinted Fenris to stand down.

"Lady Anne, Queen Anora wish your presence in her quarters." She said.

Anne nodded and the maid bowed. She walked away through the same door. When the door was closed, Anne let out a big sigh.

"I can already guess what this is about…" she mumbled, and stood up. She took the book on the table and closed it.

"Fenris?" she asked.

He looked up and waited for her to continue. She held out the book and he looked questionable at her.

"I am giving it to you, so that you can practice your studies." She said with a calm voice.

He hesitantly took the book. "I… thank you."

Anne smile at him. "We shall practice together. I promise."

He nodded. Anne smiled at him, and on a impulse she embraced him. Her arms closing around his torso, and she putted her head on his chest. He stumbled a bit back, and flushed surprised. He didn't know what to do, and just looked shocked at her.

"Thank you for comforting me. It helped." She released him and looked at him. She had a small flush on her own face.

Fenris didn't know what to say and they both were awkwardly quiet. Anne looked at his surprised face and then gasped shocked.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I have forgotten about your markings. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Fenris blinked and then coughed. "N-no…" his voice cracked. He looked away from her.

"_That damnable woman" _he thought. "_Always making me feel… awkward…"_

"Shall we go to Anora? Before she sends a whole patrol to find me." Anne smiled and walked towards the door.

Fenris followed, and looked at her back. He long brown hair fell on it. He wished he had brought his hand through the soft hair when he had the chance.

He sighed, frustrated on himself. But she had thanked him. That was more than enough for now.

**(:.:)**

**Took a while to finish this. Review please! And thank you again for all the alerts and favs.!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sweet and Fair Lady**

**Chapter 5**

**(:.:)**

Fenris followed Anne, as they walked towards the chamber of the Queen. He didn't know the way yet, so he had no other choice than to follow Anne. He didn't knew much of the Queen. Only that her name was Anora, and that she was a strict woman. And he learned three years ago that it was Anora who had adopted and accepted Anne as her stepdaughter. He silently wondered how Anne saw this woman. She had not spoken a word over the Queen.

They reached another big door, and it stood open. When she walked in the room, they entered the main room. Some maids received her and they bowed for her. Anne smiled at them warmly and greeted them friendly. Some maids were ogling Fenris, much to his annoyance. He couldn't almost stop rolling his eyes.

Anne and some elven maid with dark hair were talking with each other, but they were speaking with a low voice, and the chattering of the maids was loud enough to stop any sound of them. A young human girl approached him, who looked quite bold. Anne and the maid entered the room, and Fenris wanted to follow her. But he was stopped when a hand was on his breastplate. He looked at the hand, and then at the girl it belonged to. She had slightly a grin on her face, and looked defiant at him. Fenris looked annoyed at her and wanted to push her away.

"I've never seen you before…" she said quietly. "Aren't you an handsome elf? What's your name?"

She fluttered her eyes, and had a flirty look on her face. For all he cared, she could pass as the second Isabela. He shoved the girl away, and when she tried to stop him again, by touching his arm, the pain shoot through his body. He snarled at her furious.

"Relinquo mihi, mulier!" he said with a sneer. It made everyone stopped talking. The room was completely quiet now. He stood hostile towards her, and she stumbled surprised back. Anne and the other maid returned to the room, followed by another woman. An older one.

Fenris looked at the older woman. She had blond hair, who's hair was tightly held in a bun. She had blue eyes and a white skin. She looked proudly out of her eyes, and with her hands before her stomach, she looked elegant and noble.

All the maids in the room bowed and even Fenris couldn't help but to bow a little for the woman before him. This was definitely the Queen of Ferelden.

"Your Majesty." Echoed through the room. Anora merely raised an eyebrow and looked from Fenris, to the bold maid.

"What's this?" she said with a sharp tune.

Nobody answered the question immediately, and it was Anne who jumped in. She looked with a frown at Fenris, before she turned to Anora. "Your Majesty, I am certain that it was a reason for this sudden outburst."

Anora looked at her and then to Fenris. "Is the elf with you, Lady Anne?"

Anne nodded. "This is Fenris. My bodyguard. His Majesty has assigned him to me."

Anora inspected him, much to his dislike. Once again, those looks reminded him at the time when he still was a slave. He clenched his jaw, and narrowed his eyes a bit, feeling the rage burning inside him.

"I apologize for his behavior," Anne said quickly. "I am certain he didn't exclaimed himself so loudly without reason."

Fenris even hated it more. For the fact that Anne apologized for him.

Anora sighed, and then shook her head. "Very well, Anne. I believe you on your word."

For the last time, the Queen looked at the elven ex-slave, and the maid who had a small grin on her face. She turned to Anne and gestured her to enter her private room. Anne walked in the room and Anora walked after her.

Fenris intended to follow Anne. When he entered the room, he saw Anne sitting in a chair, with a surprised face. Fenris looked without any emotion and took place behind Anne. When Anora sat down, she had the same expression.

"He is taking the job very serious." Anora stated dryly.

Anne merely shrugged. "His Majesty pressured him, I bet."

Fenris scowled at her, and Anora looked at her with a disapproving look. "The King is only concerned about your well-being."

Anne crossed her arms and was quiet. After a while she took a breath and started to speak again, determined to change the subject.

"Why did you summon me, my Queen."

A maid came in the room with a tray with tea and some food. She putted the tray on the table and poured tea in the cups.

"Thank you, Erlina." Anne said and the handmaid took her place behind the queen.

"I suspect you have already heard of the party of Katherine. We were invited too, so…" Anora continued.

Anne looked down for a moment, and then mumbled an understanding. She could hardly hide the repulse on her face, but faced the Queen with a straight face.

"Well now, Anne. We could use the opportunity to find you a suitable husband." At this Anne as well as Fenris gasped both, but they made it sound like a cough. Anne shoot Fenris a surprised and a confused look. She felt her heart warm a bit when he looked away from her with a blush.

Anora raised an eyebrow at the reaction. She looked suspiciously at Fenris. Fenris avoided the queen's gaze, and just acted dumbfounded.

"Everyone, please leave the room." Ordered the queen.

The other maids bowed a bit, and left the room. When Anora glanced surprised behind Anne, she could already guess why. She looked over her shoulder and saw the elf stubbornly standing there. He crossed his arms as a challenge for anyone else who dared to sent him away.

"I do not follow your orders, human." He said harsh towards Anora, and Anne almost chocked for his statement. She didn't dare to look at Anora, since she could already feel the queen's anger.

"Fenris, please…" Silently she was pleading him to shut the hell up. Afterwards she was definitely going to give him a piece of mind. You can't speak like that to the queen! Not when you don't want to lose your head…

Fenris stared at her for a long time, and with pleading eyes, Anne asked him to leave them _quietly. _He nodded then.

"As you wish." He said with his low voice, what made Anne shivering unwillingly. He left the room, and Erlina closed the door before she left the room.

"Are you having an affair with the elf?" Anora said directly. Anne looked shooked at the surprised question.

"What? No!" she exclaimed.

Fenris was standing right next to the door, crossed armed, and he could hear every word. It somehow hurts him that Anne reacted like that. Was it that disgusting?

He felt anger boiling again and he clenched his sharp gauntlets in his arms, and clenched his jaw. When he heard some maid gasp, he snapped out of his anger, and looked at his arm. He saw a bit a blood coming out of his arms and a lessened his grip.

He continued with listening to the conversation between Anne and the queen.

"Then tell me, Lady Anne, why is he here?"

"I told you before, he is my bodyguard, on the king's request." Anne said polite back.

"Is that why he slept in your room then?" Anora said skeptically. "I have heard that you shared your room and night with that elven slave of yours."

At this Fenris wanted to storm in the room and just rip out the heart of the bloody human. Queen or not. His eyes narrowed and he growled softly, trying to keep his markings down.

"Don't call him that." Was the harsh reply of Anne, and it was quiet for a moment at the other side of the room.

He heard Anne sigh then. "I was already afraid for those rumors. Your Majesty, wasn't it you who taught me the difference between a tale and fact?"

"That's why I am acting so blunt, Lady Anne. Is it true or not?"

"Partly, your Majesty. Yes, he slept in my room, but on a chair. He wants to do his job perfectly, and he would be more comfortable if he can protect me decently."

Anora was quiet and then let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the Maker… for a moment I thought…" she interrupted herself, and had the same direct tune in her voice. "But I still don't approve him in your room. Make sure he gets his own."

"I already tried that. The result was that he would spent a couple of hours in his room and then come in mine anyway. It's alright. I am not bothered with his presence." Anne said.

Fenris smiled when she said she wasn't bothered with him.

"Anne, he is your servant. He must obey you and not otherwise." Anora pointed out. "Or else every servant can be such a nuisance.

Anne laughed. "I humble go against that statement. Sometimes it is disobedience that makes things better. Besides, it's a nice change, having him around me. An elf with his own will is really remarkable. More should have it. Perhaps the humans shall treat them with respect, as any other living being."

Fenris smiled at this even more. Feeling proud at her statement.

"I see your compassion with these people, since your mothers heritage, but-"

"I am those people." Anne said strongly. "He will stay where he is. It was his Majesty wish, and I shall obey it. Unless he orders me something else, I have no intention to send Fenris away."

It was quiet for a moment, and then he heard chairs shoving back, and footsteps towards the door. Fenris straighten himself and when the door opened, the queen came out first, followed by Anne, who gave him a warm smile.

"You will have your way then, Lady Anne." Anora said. "I still consider you as my daughter, and I am holding your opinions high."

She looked at Fenris with a slight condescending look, and then turned back to Fenris. "Do as you seem pleased."

Anne bowed for her and wanted to leave.

"Before you go, Edward shall come with us too. I see you looking out for your little brother." Anora said and Anne turned around and nodded.

"Madam, I shall prepare myself for the party tonight. I thank you for your hospitality."

She passed the room and Fenris followed her, with a slight grin on his face. . She had won his respect even more now. He looked at Anne, and just wanted to kiss the woman for standing up for him.

When they went back to her room, Fenris putted the book he got down, and saw the same group of women in the room as this morning. He already saw the elderly woman looking expectantly at him. He sat down and pretended he didn't knew what she meant. Only nodding at her. Anne greeted them and went in her room. He took the book and tried to read it as best as he could.

When she came back, Fenris looked up from his book, her long brown hair was on her back, and it curled elegant. And her long bangs were interwoven as a crown around her head. On her head she a headpiece on, with pearls on it. Wearing a simple pearl necklace, she looked elegant.

She had a red dress on and Fenris immediately recognized it as the one she wore at the picture he saw three years ago. The low-cut body was embroidered with golden thread and formed simple designs on the dress. The skirt was red with gold and her sleeves were short until the elbows. She was breathtaking in his eyes.

When he just stared at for a long time and didn't say a thing. His eyes roaming over her frame and only stopped when Anne coughed. He cleared his voice and stood up, murmuring an apologize. He saw an amused look on her voice, and even the elderly woman looked at him with a smile.

Anne walked next to him and took his arm. He looked surprised at her as she hooked her arm in his left arm, and she gestured him to lead the way. He took her arm hesitantly and leaded her through the door. When they were in the hall and people stared at them, he took a more confident grip in her arm, and she returned it. Both of them saying silently to each other that it was alright. He didn't let her go, even when they were in the coach.

**(:.:)**

The party was just as Fenris imaged it would be. They boisterous nobles, drunk and screaming at each other and acting like wild animals. He shall never understand why these people are called nobles while they are so low. They were dancing though and it was filled with many colors. There was music and it was too loud for his own taste.

He looked disgusted when some drunken noble women shoot him flirtatious looks at him. He snorted at them and turned his attention to young prince, Edward. He had joined Anne and him, and had greeted his sister warmly. Anne had promised the queen to look out for Edward, and she held her word. But Anne had to leave for a while, to greet some people she knew and had asked Fenris to keep an eye on the boy, which he did.

The boy was only seven years old, and Fenris found the party hardly a place for such a young boy. He had blond curly hair and green eyes, like his father. They sat down on a chair, and Fenris kept every drunken noble away from the boy.

At first Edward had shoot curious looks at Fenris.

"I am Edward. Who are you?" he said.

"I am Fenris." He said back and it was all that was said between them.

After a while of enduring the glances of the prince, he gestured to come closer. He putted out his gauntlets and ruffled playful through the boy's hair. He stumbled back and then got a wide grin on his face. He tried to do the same thing with Fenris, but Fenris just pushed the boy gently back, and it became a little game.

The young prince giggle and laughed delightful and Fenris couldn't help but to smile a bit too. After a while he picked the boy up, and sat him back on his chair. The result was that he would sit there for a couple of seconds and then returned with wrestling with Fenris. Edward smiled brightly at Fenris, and Fenris started to wonder if this is how a father would be with his son. He didn't had any memory of his own parents, so he couldn't tell.

When Fenris ruffled Edward's hair again the boy gave up and stopped struggling. He had a pound on his lips, and with a smile Fenris picked the boy high enough that he could reach his hair. Edward ruffled it with a giggle and Fenris putted the boy down. Both their hair was a mess.

"Fenris?" Edward asked and Fenris looked up. "What are those paintings on your skin?"

He pointed out to touch them, but Fenris took his arm back and only shook his head. Edward took the hint and took his hand back.

"They are…" How did Isabela called them? "Tattoos."

"I want them too!" exclaimed Edward enthusiast. Fenris couldn't help but to feel a bit disturbed at the statement, and just shook his head.

Anne came back and Edward greeted his sister. "Sister! Fenris has taddoos! I wanna have them too!"

Anne frowned at Edward and scowled at him. "Edward! Stop bothering Fenris and behave. And don't even think about it!"

Edward pouted. "You're mean…" he mumbled. Anne patted the child's head. "Come, go to father, okay?"

Edward nodded and looked at Fenris. Fenris laughed at the boy and winked. The boy smiled and ran through the crowd. Fenris looked concerned at the boy as he disappeared in the dancing crowd. "Is it alright for him to go alone?" he asked.

Anne smiled. "Don't worry. Guards are keeping an eye on him too." And she gestured at the guards upstairs, looking down on the party. "I must apologize for my brother. I hope he didn't bothered you."

"He's a good kid." Fenris said and fixed his hair a bit. Anne stood up with a sigh and walked towards him. She stopped before him and he looked surprised up at her as she towered over him.

"Here" She whispered she putted her hand through his hair. He relaxed by her touch and slightly closed his eyes. He enjoyed it silently as she fixed his hair. When she was done, she removed his hands from him, but he caught her hands gently. This stopped her movements, and he looked at her. He saw a blush forming on her cheeks and he couldn't help than smile at this.

"Thank you." He said. He released and after awhile she walked back to her chair. There was a silence and after a while Anne gestured a servant to come over with wine. The man had a jug in his hand and Anne gave him a goblet, gesturing him to fill it.

"Do you want some?" she asked Fenris, and he shrugged as a reply. He took the wine from the servant. The man walked away the serve many other guests on the party.

Fenris tasted the wine and grimaced a bit. It was bitter Fereldan wine. He supposed he was a bit spoiled now he had drank all the Agreggio Pavali in his mansion. He glanced at Anne, who looked at him as if he was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. He felt himself becoming inconvenience under her gaze and he drank the wine fast away.

He putted the goblet down and looked at Anne directly back now. She snapped out of staring at him and smiled.

"Was it good?" she asked.

Fenris shrugged and sat back for a bit. "Don't you want some too?"

Anne shook her head. "I don't enjoy the taste of alcohol. It's too bitter."

Fenris snorted at this. "With this stuff, I agree." He grumbled. "But there are a couple of wines who are sweet. I think if you would taste them you would like them."

Anne raised an eyebrow and had a smirk on her lips. "It almost sounds like you want me drunk." She said with a teasing voice.

He smirked, feeling a bit more confident under the wine. "If you wish I could help you with that."

Anne smiled at him. "With becoming drunk?"

"That, and to help you with tasting some really good wines." He said in a low voice and looked at her with challenging eyes.

Anne leaned her elbow on the guardrail of the chair and putted her head in her hand. A couple of dark hair bangs were in her hand and she smiled at him with the same defiant back. "I would like that."

"Well well, looks who's here." Purred a voice next to them. They both looked up and Anne putted a face up as cold as ice.

Before them was another young noble woman, with blond curly hair and a green dress with golden threat through it. The woman had a arrogant smile on her lips.

"Lady Katherine." Greeted Anne her with a slight cold voice.

"Lady Anne." She said in the same tune. She didn't even looked at Fenris. "How is my party, Lady Anne."

"Just like any party." She replied. Fenris couldn't tell of it was a compliment or not. But on the grimaced face of Katherine, he guessed it was meant offensive.

Katherine putted a new smile up her face and showed her ring to Anne. Anne sat a bit back and looked at the ring. A big diamond with several little stones around it.

"What do you think?" she asked enthusiasm in her voice. "I got it from my fiancé, for our engagement!"

"I have heard that, yes. Congratulations, Lady Katherine." Anne said with honestly in her voice and smiled a bit for the girl.

Katherine looked at Anne's hand, who was not wearing any ring. "When are you going to marry, Lady Anne?" she asked, but the sneer in her voice was very clear. "There are plenty men in the world who would willingly marry you. But please, do it before you're becoming older than you already are."

Anne wasn't really old. She was only 25 years old , but on court, girls would usual marry a man when they were able to bear children.

Anne smiled, but she clenched her jaw. There was a tension between the two women, and Katherine glanced at Fenris now. He raised a eyebrow and she smile seductively to him.

"Although, a small piece of candy through time is nice too… but remember, it's just temporary. Even if it is such a nice one…" her eyes roamed over Fenris and he glared annoyed at the woman.

"I am certain you have more experience in that subject than I do." Anne shoot back with a smile, and Katherine back at her.

She looked at her with a vicious face and then smiled faintly and walked away. Fenris looked after her and he was reminded on the Magisters of Tervinter. But especially on Hadrianna.

'_Bitch' _said his mind and he looked back at Anne, who had a small smile of satisfaction on her face. When she looked at him and saw his face cold.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No." he said a bit stoic and he gestured a servant to come. He let his goblet be filled with wine again and he drank it.

He heard a chuckle from Anne and he looked at her with surprise. "Perhaps I should give you more wine, if I ever want to know you a bit better, Fenris."

Under influence of wine and at her sarcastic humor he laughed warmly. "Perhaps should I put your liquor up."

"I'm certain you would enjoy the sight of me being drunk." She said with a laugh.

"There are a few more pleasures greater than drinking with a beautiful woman." He said bluntly and Anne looked at him with a smile.

"Are your flirting with me, Fenris?" she asked teasingly.

"Maybe." He said and looked with a faint smile. "Do you like it?"

Anne looked at him with soft eyes. "Maybe." She answered vaguely back.

He laughs at her respond and offers his goblet. She takes it and drinks a bit. She frowns at the bitter taste of the liquor and even narrows her eyes when she swallows it.

"Already starting to get me drunk, are we?" she said and gave the wine back to Fenris, who drank away the last bit of wine.

He putted the empty goblet on the table and just shrugged. "It's just…" he struggled with the words. "I don't know you for very long, and-"

"Two days to be exactly." Interrupted Anne.

"And we don't always see eye to eye." He continued. "But… you're kind for me, and I sometimes misjudges you. I… apologize for that."

He looked at and Anne smirking at him in a way he had never seen from her. It was… seductively. He felt himself becoming warmer and avoided her gaze. She stood up and walked towards him. He had a curious look on his face when she offered him a hand. He looked from the hand to her and looked at her blankly.

"Let's dance, Fenris." She said with a small flush on her cheeks. He blinked at her surprised and let the words penetrate. He then snorted and gestured a servant to fill his goblet again. Anne then smacked him teasingly on the arm and took his hand forcefully.

"Don't be such a ass!" she exclaimed and pulled him up. He looked shocked at her statement and action and she dragged him on the dance floor.

"W-wait!" He hastily said, but she ignored him. He saw people looking questioning at them. The music started the play and the other couples took their positions.

When they were in the middle, Anne turned around and threw herself in his arms, as he caught her surprised. She smirked at him with the same temptation. She took his hands and guided one of them on her waist and took the another one in her hand. She putted her own hand on his shoulder. She leaned closer to him, next to his ear. Having her this close confused him, and pleasured him the same time.

"This is a volta…" she whispered to him and he shivered a bit when her voice reached his ears. But then he realized he had no idea how to dance a volta. Hell, he didn't even know a _volta_ excised.

When she took a step backwards he followed her, and she looked at him with amusing lights in her eyes. She turned them around for once, and then she struggled herself free. Fenris looked at her and followed her movements as she spins circles around him. Her skirt swings with her movements and She stops before him and bows for him. He raises an eyebrow and feels desire bubbling inside his stomach. She raises with a seductively look on her face and then a smile. She puts her hand out before him, inviting him to take it. He takes her hand gently, but pulls her roughly closer to him. She rolls her hips slightly against his and growls a bit. She laughs softly and looks at him. She had undone him now. Putting his hand on her waist possessively, he pulls her closer.

She smirks at him, and struggles herself free again, but held his hand. She makes a spin and holds their arms up. She bumps her back against his chest, and even expose her neck a bit through her dark long hair. Fenris puts a hand on her hip and his face in the soft hair. He inhales the sweet fragrance.

He never danced before, but this feels so natural. All of it. He barely knows her and like she said, they have only met each other two days ago. And yet, this feels so right. He would never admit it to anyone, but himself, but ever since he saw her picture three years ago, he always wanted her this close.

She groaned a bit when his lips touched her neck and escaped his further explorations. She freed himself from his grasp and took at one side the hem of her skirts. She putted her hand on his shoulder, as Fenris putted his hand on her waist and her hand that held the skirt's hem. He pulled her closer and then they just looked at each other. The flirty looks they once had disappeared and was replaced with a serious and a uncertainty on both their faces. The music stopped and the applause went through the hall. Fenris and Anne remained still and they looked at each other, both of them wondering what should happen now.

Fenris didn't care if it was the wine, the current situation or the pride feeling inside him, he wanted her now. He didn't care that the room was filled with snobby nobles, or that the King and Queen could see them. He wanted her so badly, that it would hurt him if he didn't take her now.

He putted his hand from her waist to her neck, and she looked confused at him. Her unusual colored eyes looking questioning at his actions. He bend his neck a bit and pulled her face closer to his. Anne's other hand was still in his and tightened the grip a bit more. Out of reaction she putted her other hand on his chest and pushed him a bit back.

"Fenris…" she whispered, but he ignored it. Pulling her closer, he saw a bit of fear in her eyes. He said to himself that he would make that fear into longing and when his lips brushed against her, he noticed it. Glancing behind Anne he saw something.

A movement behind Anne, and he saw a hooded man with a dagger in his hand and held it high. Fenris reacted fast and turns Anne away. He puts his around her protectively. As the man throws his dagger, Fenris catches it with his hand. The knifes cut his hand a bit, and at the view of his blood, Anne gasps. The man sees his attempt of murder had failed and he turns around. As he runs away, Fenris throws the dagger and it hits the man right in the back. The assassin falls over and a pool of blood comes on the floor. As some people looks confused from the man and when they noticed the blood, screams came.

They all stepped backwards from the dead body, and a big circle was formed around it. Anne glanced at the assassin under Fenris' arm. She held him and then realized what a close call this was. The blood spread further on the ground, and through the crowd they saw Guards pushed themselves forward.

When they reached the body, they looked from the man to Fenris, who had a vicious look on his face, challenging them to accuse him. When the King came, with his son in his arms, and followed by the Queen, he saw the scene.

Anora gasped and putted his hand before her mouth. "Oh Maker…" she muttered. Alistair, covering his young son, passed the child to his wife, and sent them away.

He walked towards Anne and Fenris. He saw Anne looking a bit frighten at the body and held Fenris like her life depended on it. She only noticed her father's presence when he talked to her. "Are you alright, pup?"

She snapped up and straighten herself. She nodded silently, and Alistair saw his daughter uninjured. When the host of the party came, which included Katherine, they were shocked.

"Your Majesty, I am so sorry!"

Alistair merely shook his head and turned away. He looked at Anne and Fenris. "We are leaving now." He gestured at Anora and she and the servant the brought with them followed her. While the other guests bit them goodbye, they left the hall.

Outside, Alistair spoke to Fenris, as Anne stepped in coach with his help. "Thank you Fenris. You did well."

Fenris merely nodded and stepped in the coach. He closed the door and sat beside Anne. And as they glanced at each other Anne took his injured hand gently. The elf looked surprised at her and she brought his hand to her lips. She kissed his knuckles softly and he felt a shiver over his back. She looked at him grateful.

"Thank you." She whispered and her breath hit his skin. He nodded and let himself relax a bit. He felt something on his hand and saw that she was tying a red silk handkerchief on his wound. Her hands were soft and gentle on his arms. When she was done she let his hand go. But before she could pull herself back, he caught her hand and held it. He tangled their fingers together and closed his eyes. He felt her gaze on him, but after awhile she relaxed to and sat close beside him.

Even though the nights ended badly, it was still a good night and Fenris couldn't help but to smile at the feeling of her lips.

**(:.:)**

**Sorry that it took a while guys! Thanks for the review Draksja! I hope more people will review this story! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Sweet and Fair Lady**

**Chapter 6**

**(:.:)**

"Maker Fenris," scowled Anne.

They were walking back to her quarters hastily. Another drop of blood fell from his hand to the ground. The red handkerchief beneath the left gauntlet was soaked with the red substance. Anne had stared horrified at the dripping blood, as Fenris walked stubbornly further.

"Go to a healer already!" exclaimed Anne frustrated.

Fenris merely scoffed at this and that was all what he was saying about it. His disgust for magic was far greater that his concern for his wounds. The whole way back Anne had tried to convince him otherwise. Sometimes Fenris would glare at her, and she would be quiet, temporally. He hasn't said much of his disgust for magic to her, so she was ignorant of his opinion.

Fenris opened the door with his good hand and let Anne in. She went and immediately to a cabinet. Fenris didn't follow her movements and sat down on one of the chairs. He looked at his hand, and felt the blood dripping out of his gauntlet. He carefully putted the gloves out, throwing them roughly on the table. He looked at the handkerchief. He guessed that the blade wasn't poisoned, luckily, but his hand didn't stop bleeding. He removed the handkerchief and saw the wound. It wasn't dangerous, but it needed to be bounded with bandages.

Anne came to him and kneeled before him. She had different tools in her arms, including bandages. She looked with a frown to his hand, and shook slightly her head.

"It's nothing." He said shortly, trying to reassure her. She looked up at him and saw the dangerous look she was giving him. He reached out for the bandages in her arm, but she backed away, avoiding him.

"Let me. You can't bandage yourself with one hand." She said. Fenris pulled his arm back and looked questionable at her.

She looked at him with a almost offended look on her face. "Don't look at me like that! I know more than mere etiquette!"

He chuckled at her statement, and he got a growl from her. She gestured to him to give her his hand. He gave her that and her fingers touched his naked skin of his hand. They were soft, like they were when he held her hands during their dance.

She putted some ointment on the wound, which sting. He hissed softly, but the pain ebbed away as Anne patted his hand. She gently putted the bandage around his hand.

"Thank you, Fenris." Anne said. She looked at his bandage. "I know… that this is partly my fault. If I was stronger…"

Fenris snorted. "I am your bodyguard. It's my job."

She looked at him with a small hint of hurt in her eyes. She stood up, and let his hand go. "Right. I know."

She turned and walked towards the fireplace. He saw his sword standing next to the fireplace, and cursed at himself for not bringing it with him. Her back was facing him. "It's just… I always said to you, that I could take care of myself. I can't even take care of your wounds…"

She didn't say anything more and Fenris stood up. He walked towards her. He held a distance between them, but he knew she felt his presence.

"Why are you not going to a healer?" Anne asked eventually. He knew she would ask for it, and maybe it was time to reveal his experience with mages.

He cleared his throat and he saw Anne glancing over her shoulder. "Tell me, what do you know about me?" he asked. First, he needed to know how much she knew about him.

Anne turned and faced him. "I know you are the man they found in the sea. He, who jumped off from an another ship."

Fenris nodded. "I see you have searched for some background information." He frowned for a moment. He looked away, staring out the window next to them. It was night and small lights from the garden and city was all there was to see.

"It's alright if you don't want to know it. It's not your burden-" Fenris was cut off by Anne.

"I… enjoy listening to your talk!" she exclaimed, as she came closer to him. He saw the honestly in her face. He looked at her as a small smile appeared on his face. A small feeling of relief flowed through him, as she didn't reject him.

"I… was a slave before." He said it a bit uncertain. Anne backed away, looking stunned. "I was on the ship of my master, a Magister from Tervinter. I… was caught in Kirkwall." He left the part of Hawke out on purpose. He didn't feel to talk about the betrayal. The anger and hate of it was still too intense for him to speak freely.

"You? A slave?" Anne said surprised. She looked away and then looked back at him, to see if he was lying. "I knew you weren't from Ferelden, but never…"

She trailed off. He face changed in a sad expression. "Oh Fenris…" she said as her eyes narrowed sadly. "I can't imagine how it must have been for you… I am so sorry."

Fenris felt a sting of disgust through him as she expressed her pity for him. He crossed his arms and Anne looked away from his face, towards his arms. They were revealing the markings on him.

"Your master… is that also the one who inflicted those markings on your skin?" she asked softly. He nodded soundlessly.

The feeling of betrayal and hurt boiled inside him, among many other feelings. He once again couldn't let it go. "My master still is hunting for me though. That's why the King offered me protection, in exchange-"

"To protect me." Anne finished her sentence. She palmed her forehead. "Maker's breath…"

She seemed shocked by his revelation. Her hand went towards his, who was resting on his arm. She took his right hand.

"I am sorry." She said. Her fingers embraced his warm hand.

"Bah," he scowled. "What good comes from pity? I am alive, and for the moment free as I can be."

He huffed. "I must say I am surprised about your reaction, though. I thought if anyone knew what it felt like to receive pity, it would have been you."

Anne looked up and glared at him angrily. "I am not prettifying you!" her voice raised. "I have great respect for you!"

He blinked at her outburst. She calmed down and got a scowl on her face. "Escaping such life, it must have been hard. How can I pity you? You have achieved so much! I can only say that I feel compassion for your hardships. And that I admire you for all your achievements!"

He looked at her with spot. Her fingers clenched around his, and then she let him go. She passed him and he followed her movements. He looked at her, and then walked towards her. She had her back against him.

"Compassion." He scoffed. "The last time someone gave it betrayed me." He touched her shoulders, and he saw her tense visible.

He turned her around. She looked at him surprised, but not afraid. "Betrayed?" she asked.

"I can't allow that again. Not by anyone." He pushed her slowly down by her shoulders. She tried to resist, but he was stronger than her.

"What are you doing?" she asked strongly and held her voice perfectly calm.

She kneeled on the ground, and Fenris pushed her on her back. Holding his hand behind her head to protect her from the hard ground. Covering her body with his, he forced her to remain on the ground with his weight.

"I am showing you I still am stronger than you." He said calmly as he removed his hand from her head. He pinned her hands above her head. "Your compassion and admiring… is it mockery? Are you playing carelessly around?"

He let one of her hands go and a finger trailed down the side of her head, to her jaw, amazed at the soft skin of her face. "I can inflict any pain to you now. I could kill you for all I care, as I did with many others. But I could also do… something else." He looked searchingly at her, but she remained fearless. He frowned angrily at her reaction. "Do you still feel compassion for me? Do you still _admire _me?" He said the last part unbelievable.

Her green-blue eyes looked at him and he saw her nodding. "Is it that strange from me?" she countered. "As for the pain… you can conflict them if you wish. I will be content, knowing it was you who did it."

Fenris snorted. He remained silent and looked at her. The fact that she respected him was one thing, but that she also trusted him enough to give him so carelessly so much power over her… it was surprising. And a thrill. And it was dangerous to know… that he would do the same.

He smirked, and his green eyes looked at her. "Your sweet and fair." He stated. His gaze softened and saddened. He went off her, helping her on her knees. "I can't…"

He said it quietly. Anne looked at him questionable. "I can't let you this close anymore." He explained, avoiding her gaze. "I can't trust myself with you. Being chased by a past would only endanger you."

His face turned serious and relatively cold. "Please, say that you won't consider this more, than a mere business arrangement."

Anne looked uncertain at him. "I-"

"What is there for you to doubt off, woman?" he said rather aggressive. "You're a beautiful woman, with a intelligence attitude."

Anne raised an eyebrow. "So, calling a 'client' beautiful and intelligent is in your eyes objective?" she said in a dry voice, and a small smile was on her mouth.

He was caught off guard by this, and he cursed himself. Turning away his eyes from her, he felt the embarrassment creeping in his skin. Muttering angrily for being such a fool, the feeling soft hands on his cheeks stopped him. Cupping his head gently, she turned his gaze towards him.

"It's alright. You don't have to be afraid for someone being near to you." She said softly.

Pulling him in a embrace, his head rested on her shoulder. They were still sitting on the ground, and Anne patted his hair softly. "You had it difficult. But Fenris, I am your friend."

She frowned at that. "Or at least, I am trying to be."

Fenris remained silent and Anne pushed him slightly off. She looked him in the eye."I am here for you. Please, don't forget that."

She pulled him back in an embrace and this time he enclosed his arms around her.

"As I am for you, my lady." Fenris mumbled

**(:.:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Sweet and Fair Lady**

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks for all the support guyz!**

**(:.:)**

Anne walked through the courtyard, with a book in her hand. She was reading it intensely and whispered the words under her breath. It had been a couple of weeks now since that party.

Fenris followed her silently, but enjoying her sight before them. Her long dark brown hair, interwoven with a difficult pattern hair crown behind her head. Her dress, simple, with long sleeves, who were tight around her arm, in the color of sunny yellow. It was decorated with small stars interwoven with silver treat. The dress had a low–cut and showed her smooth neck.

The nobles, who were also walking around in the courtyard, had watched them. Fenris had his sword back on his back, which must have looked awkwardly. At least, Anne had laughed every time she looked at him. After awhile he had laughed too.

He saw The nobles whispering to each other and looking fascinated at them, much to his annoyance. Even thought it had been awhile now, they were still talking about the party. Not about the attack, Maker forbids, but about the dance Anne and Fenris performed. After a while through ear dropping, and listening to the gossip of the maids, it was quite clear it was a scandal. Of course, he had received many looks. Mostly of them were disapproving, which also included the Queen.  
>The only asset was that Anne didn't seem to be bothered with it. When Fenris confronted her with the rumors, she merely shrugged. Saying that there was a lot of gossip around her before.<p>

They had become closer through time, which surprised him. Anne had been the friendly and gentle woman she always was, but it was him that has been changed a bit. He was more open to her now, and feeling less _broody_ as Varric would call it. But there has been something else that has been changed within him. Every time she looked at him, something inside him stirred.

He had an idea what it was, but he didn't dare to give it a name yet. The tension between them was… extraordinary. It was the first time he had felt like he did. This he had only seen from a distance, from other people.

He remembered seeing it between Isabela and Hawke. The pirate always flirted with him, but once the champion and she grew closer, she stopped and only had eye for him.

Sometimes, Fenris felt himself being jealous. Not because Isabela didn't had any interest in him anymore, but the fact to have someone behind your back. Someone he could Trust too.

He shook his head a bit when a secret was starting to creep inside. Feeling himself to exposed for it. Anne didn't seem to notice his distress as she continued with reading. Looking from the young woman, he noticed an appearance by the Queen's window.

The noble woman, highly and proudly, looked down on him through her window. Her gaze rested on him, as they made eye contact. Fenris had never had much respect for the Queen, but Anne had and that was the only reason why he would suffer her. He hated it when she stared at him. It almost was as if she told him silently with her eyes that he was unworthy in all aspects.

She looked at him stern, and once again he was reminded of his place. Fenris glared at the human woman, hating the way she looked at him. He was reminded of Hadriana, and old hatred spread through him. His markings were glowing again, as the lyrium sang through his body. He didn't even try to suppress them, and he just let it go free.

"Fenris?" He was snapped out of it and looked in the direction the sweet voice came from. Anne looked at him concerned. He felt himself smile at her. His sweet and fair lady.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. Her book was in her right hand, letting it down while it brushed the yellow skirt of her dress.

He bowed slightly before her. Looking for a last time at the window, he saw the queen was gone once again. For a moment he narrowed his eyes, making sure he was not mistaking it. Then he averted his eyes from the window, and give his full attention towards Anne. But something else attracted his eyes.

The window next of the queen's, showed another reflection of someone. A young boy, with blonde curls was waving enthusiastic. The young crown prince, Edward. Fenris chuckled when he recognized the boy. Waving weakly back, the boy smile widely.

Anne came to his side at the direction he looked in. she smiled when she saw her little brother and waved. Fenris kept looking at him. Anne stole a small glance at the elf, seeing the lyrium tattoos on his neck to his chin. She always admired his features. His snow white hair and green eyes were beautiful, and exotic. But what thrilled her most was his smile. He looked so much younger now.

After learning more about him, she had acknowledged how damaged he actually was. How little kindness he knew. That night, when she went to bed, she swore that she would show him kindness and her affection for him.

"Fenris," she said and looked at her. "You're distracting him from his studies." He raised an eyebrow at her, and she laughed. "What I mean is that I don't want his teacher's anger upon you."

He snorted and looked back at the prince. "Funny that that kid is a son of that prick of a queen."

Anne chocked visible. "Maker's Breath, Fenris! Don't say that!"

She sighed and palmed her forehead. "Come, shall we continue our reading lessons?"

Fenris nodded at this. She turned around, and continued with walking again. She still had the book in her hand, but it remained closed. Fenris followed her, and stayed behind her. At a sudden moment she sighted and stopped walking. He almost bumped into her. He took a couple steps back, waiting for her to say what's wrong.

She turned around and looked annoyed at him. For a moment he felt fear, as he was reminded how Danarius looked at him when he did something wrong. Along the fear he felt disappointment for still being so submissive at others. He straightened his back and he was ready for whatever she had to say.

"Could you please walk next to me?"Anne asked.

Fenris blinked a couple times. Anne frowned at him as he remained on the same spot. He hurried himself to stand next to her, and stood straight up. Anne laughed warmly.

"It's not an order or something! Please, just relax!" she said it warmly.

He cleared his throat, as she looked at him with soft eyes. He averted his gaze with her, since he felt a blush creeping up. Seeing the other couples in the courtyard, he noticed something. Seeing that the elegant women in the courtyard, had their arms hooked up in one of their partner. He looked at it almost fascinated. Glancing carefully to Anne, who walked silently, wondering how she would react if he would hold her arm like that. He was aware of the other noble and even the Queen's presence.

Taking a leap, he slowly stretched his hand out to touch her. He silently prayed that he would not be rejected by her. His came slowly closer, and he cursed at himself for being that sneaky. Almost, he was almost able to touch her skin…

"Lady Anne?" A female voice with an accent called. Fenris retook his hand quickly and turned around, just like Anne. He heard her gasp loudly, and happily.

The woman before them, with black short hair and a heavy armor, had called her. On her armor was the symbol of the sun with an eye in the middle. She had a stern look on her face.

"Well, well, Casandra Penthagast is visiting Ferelden." Anne bowed slightly for the woman, and when she raised she had a bright smile on her lips. Walking to Casandra, she embraced her friendly. "It's good to see you! Maker, it's been awhile!"

Casandra laughed. "I was in Denerium for some business, so I thought I could visit you." She said with a smile.

The woman had an accent Fenris didn't heard before. Maybe she came from Nevarra.

Anne smile. "Then let's go to my quarters. There we can talk easily and comfortable.

**(:.:)**

Standing behind Anne, Fenris slightly leaned against the wall. Anne and Casandra were talking with each other, while laughter filled the room.

There were different servants in the room, included the court ladies. He knew how Anne it hated when so many servants were in her room. She once explained, that she was from common origin. Her mother was an Grey Warden elf that came from the Allianage in Denerium. She lived there until her mother's dead, when her Calling came. After that she had been raised in the palace, but far away from her family, until the moment she was welcomed in the court. But she could never get used to the way these people lived. Being surrounded with so many people was an intrusion on her personal space, as she called it.

"I have heard of the recent attacks on you, Anne." Cassandra said.

Anne nodded. "It seems I have become quite popular these days." She prompted herself on her elbow. "But nothing to worry about, I've been fine thanks to Fenris here." She pointed out at the elf.

Cassandra looked at the elf and nodded at him in acknowledgment .

"What about you? Have you been busy?" Anne asked.

Cassandra looked at her, and sighed tiredly. "Yes, but… I can't talk about it."

Anne snorted. "Being the leader of the Seekers must be hard, and tiring."

Cassandra laughed at the revaluation . "I should not be surprised, I suppose. The Seekers are having their hands full now, with the growing tension between the Templars and Mages."

Anne nodded in understanding. "I've heard that." She said. "I've also heard about the involvement of the Champion."

Fenris flinched at mentioning of Hawke and shuffled restless. Anne glanced questionable over her shoulder. Cassandra continued with talking.

"I'm afraid that the tension between them only grown since the involvement of the Champion." She sighed and putted her palm on her forehead, looking suddenly older than the young woman actually was. "What else could we expect when he is an apostate himself?"

Anne frowned. "The King told me about him, when he visited Kirkwall. Said he was an respectable man."

Cassandra remained quiet and raised an eyebrow. The sound of an door opened and one of the maids walked towards the door. Fenris guessed it was one of the servants from the kitchen, delivering whatever it was.

When a tray with tea and food was being served on the table, and a maid pored some tea for them, Anne took a deep breath.

"But, I have also heard about the Knight-Commander of Kirkwall. Meredith, I believe." Anne said. "Mind you if I say this, but it seems she is quite… forceful, or so I have been told." Anne's eyes first remained on the tea, but the look was sincere. She looked up and stared right in the eyes of Cassandra.

After a silence, Cassandra coughed awkwardly. Clearing her throat she continued with talking. "Yes, well- How are you anyway?"

Anne took the sign that she wanted to change the subject. The rest of Cassandra visit the only spoke of the small things.

**(:.:)**

After Cassandra had left again, they sat in the liberally once again. Anne had given him a new book, and a rather difficult one. Fenris muttered curses under his breath as he tried to form the words. When he read an word incorrectly, Anne corrected him. He glanced at her, as she sat next to him, leaning on her elbow. Fenris crumbled and continued reading.

"The climate of Seheron is trop.. tropic-" He grumbled out loud and out of frustration he threw the book aside. "Vishante Kaffar!"

He threw his arms up, and continued with a trail of curses. He heard a small laugh next to him and he glanced next to him. He saw the noblewoman laughing, and he looked annoyed at her.

"Yes, yes… laugh all you want." He snapped. The irritation was on his face. Anne putted her hand on his arm and gesture she occasionally used to comfort him. it was a touch that didn't actually hurt him.

"Don't give up, Fenris. You have improved incredible since the first time you read." She took the book he threw and looked at it with a frown. "And… I don't think the books can hold anymore of your outbursts."

Fenris turned his scowl in a laugh and took the book. "I shall keep that in mind." He continued with another try.

" Fenris?" he heard her voice asking. He didn't look up and she continued with talking. "If I may ask? I have noted you reacted rather oddly when the Champion was mentioned. Why?"

Fenris felt his face changing into a surprised expression and he had to fight against himself to stop that. He felt her looking at him directly, and knowing her, she won't let the case rest until she gets a decent answer. He pretended that he was reading the book.

"I have heard of him, just like many others." He said it so casual possible. He didn't dare looking in her eyes.

Anne was quiet for a moment. She then coughed and cleared her throat. "I see."

There was a silence, but Fenris could feel the doubt in her. He read stubbornly further, as the words swooped over him without really understanding him. He thought about Hawke, and what he did to him. Fenris felt his jaw clenching out of anger.

Anne continued with talking, although he was pretty sure that she could see his anger. But like always, she didn't backed away from him. "I have great respect for him. a Ferelden refugee that build himself from nothing to something."

The admiring was clear in her voice. Unconsciously, Fenris clawed his hand into cover of the book, destroying it slightly.

Anne winced when she saw how his clawed gauntlet. Fenris let it go quickly, and mumbled an apologize.

"Fenris…" she said it with a bit annoyed tune in her voice, as she observed the destroyed book.

She reached out for him and touched his arms. She went over to the straps and pulled them free. He looked at her curiously. She pulled his hand glove off, and his markings were for the first time truly revealed. His eyes followed her movements carefully, as she placed the gauntlet on the table they sat.

"When you read, perhaps you should put them out first." Suggested Anne with a laugh. Her hand patted his as a gentle gesture.

Staring at each other for a while, it was Anne who broke off the eyecontact. "But, what I wanted to say is…" she remained quiet again and he looked curious at her.

"Well, there was a time when I got a proposal from the Champion." She said brightly.

Fenris felt a twitch of jealously inside him, and he looked stubbornly back inside his book.

"It was before he was the Champion thought." She continued. Then she remained silent again, to await his reaction.

After a while he growled. "And?"

"And what?"

"Why aren't you married with… him?" He couldn't help the snarl in his voice, but Anne seemed to ignore it.

"The Queen said to me I should reject it. That there were much better offers. I, however, did consider it."

Fenris felt his jaw twitch of anger, at the thought of her being attracted towards someone like Hawke.

"Thank the Maker I didn't!" she said. "Me? Being married? That would be… strange. Besides, if I was then I would never had met you!"

Fenris looked up at her with a surprised look. She had an honest expression on her face, with a smile on her lips.

Anne flinched as she realized what she said. "I- I mean…"

She stood up and walked away from him, but Fenris followed her. "Are…" he started carefully. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She didn't turn around to look at him, but her nervous twitching with her hands told him enough. He walked towards her, facing her back. There was one question he had to ask first. "If he would propose to you now, would you accept him?"

He placed a hand on her arm, and she glanced at his arm. After she stared at it for a while, she faced him and shook her head. "No, I wouldn't"

Something in him snapped at that point, and he took her roughly. Feeling the relief through him, and the happiness, he crashed his mouth on hers as fast as he could. That took Anne by surprise, and she yelped at him, only being muffled. He snaked his tongue inside her mouth, and deepened the kiss. She responded clumsy without thinking about it. His hand explored her clothed torso, and Anne flinched. Trying to step away, they tripped and fell on the ground.

Both of them growling as they hit the ground. Fenris and Anne breathed out loud, and looked at each other shocked. Fenris jumped up, and looked away embarrassed.

"I- I don't know what to say!" he started. He offered Anne a hand and helped her up. She looked at him confused.

"It's… it's alright, I think." She stuttered. Both of them looking awkwardly at each other, but Fenris still held her hand.

He released, and coughed. "we…uh… should continue with… something else?" he said uncertain. Anne nodded, and they continued with reading.

Both of them didn't spoke a word to each other for what occurred just a couple moment ago.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Sweet and Fair Lady**

**Chapter 8**

**(:.:)**

Fenris was sitting at the table of Anne's room. He had a book in his hand and was reading it intensely. Anne had gave him the order to take the day off. She had a meeting with the Queen who had insisted to meet each other. Anne had sighed at the invitation, but had accepted it either way.

They didn't looked at each other properly anymore. Not since the event in the library. Both of them had shot each other glanced, and when one of them caught the other, they would quickly look to the other side.

But Fenris couldn't help but to look at the woman. Her grace and beauty was a spell that he couldn't break anymore. Every time she would pass him or look at him… Maker, even her presence sent shivers over his back. Her lips… the taste, and the touch of them… they had haunted his sleep now. He had woken up shocked for several nights, ashamed for his desire for the sweet and fair lady. And at many occasions he had wondered what she thought of him.

Was he merely a slave to her? A dog on the leash to play with? Or was it something else? She once said to him that she had great respect and admiring for his being, and he felt flattered when she had said that. But a small voice in his head told him he was a fool. How could a woman of noble birth ever acknowledge him.

With a sigh he continued with his book, and his brow frowned further as he tried to figure out the words. Cursing again, he read the page again. The maids of Anne had left the room a while ago. The two young girl had shot him a shy smile. He had returned it as best as he could. He had no idea how to handle that kind of gesture. The older woman, Deborah, gave him the usual nod, and had commanded the girl to leave the room.

He turned the page of the book, and read the next page. Suddenly he heard the door behind open with a crack. He turned around with a jerk and felt the warmth spreading down his stomach. He looked hopefully at the door.

When a small frame came through the door, a frame of a child, he felt himself being disappointed. The young prince of Ferelden, with his blond curls entered the room, and closed the door behind his back. He saw the elf and a wide smile appeared on his face. In one hand he had a book.

" Sir Fenris!" Edward exclaimed. He slightly bowed for the elf and walked to him. He sat down at the chair next to him.

" My sister said that you were in her personal quarters." He said. Fenris was amazed at how the young child spoke. The most children of his age weren't talking the way he did. Speaking so grown up, and so… neatly. But what else is expected of the son of a king.

"Did she now?" Fenris replied. "And what brings you here then?"

Edward got a shy look on his face. The book he has in his hands was laid down on the table. "I… am hiding for my tutor…" he admitted.

Fenris laughed at this, and ruffled the boy's head. "That's understandable."

Edward laughed, and shook Fenris' hand away. "Anne said I could stay here. But I had to keep it quiet for Mother."

At the mentioning of the Queen, Fenris felt an annoying twitch and he tried his best to hide it. What did he dislike that woman.

"And I had to study…" Edward said annoyed.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Fenris took his own book and continued with reading. He got a growl as a reply, but he saw that Edward took his book and opened it.

They read in silence for a while. While Fenris was still struggling with the words, he felt a sudden kick at his leg. Frowning, he looked at the prince, who kept his face completely calm, as if he knew of nothing. Raising an eyebrow and shaking his head, he continued with his book. After a while he felt another kick, and this time he looked with an annoying glare at the child. He had a grin on his face, and ducked away in his book. Being prepared, he continued with reading. Slowly he brought his hand under the table, near his leg. The next kick came, and this time he caught the boys feet.

Yelping, Edward was startled by him, and he looked at Fenris a bit afraid. But when he saw the serious face of Fenris, and got a smirk on his face, the prince laughed loudly. Trying to free himself, Fenris released him. The child laughed delighted, and got a playful light in his eyes.

Fenris shook his head, and scowled lightly at him. The prince recovered his posture, and in all serious he continued with his study. Still, Fenris caught the curious glances of him, and after a while he smiled at the boy. He got a wide grin back.

**(:.:)**

Anne had to suppress a yawn that dared to escape her mouth. The ladies Anora had invited were talking with each other in excitement. Anne sat there with her hands neatly on her lap that was covered with the green cloth of her dress. She didn't say a word and occasionally smiled when one of them shot a glance at her.

She hated these kind of meetings. She felt so useless by just sitting here. There talk about fashion, gossip, weddings… they didn't interest her at all. She would rather be with her father, who talked about the good things. Like cheese, for example. Or when he gave her a good book, or when he told stories about her mother…

She glanced at the Queen. Even though she had claimed to be her adoptive mother, she was still a Queen, and Anne was still her subject. Anne tried her best to not dislike her. Thanks to her, she had the best education, a luxury life and she had a house and food.

"Surely that dress is beautiful!" exclaimed one of the ladies. Lady Ursula had the dress on her lap. She glanced at Anne, and she nodded in agreement. The dress was beautiful, but Anne couldn't imagine why she would discuss such thing.

She thought about Fenris, the elf that waltzed in her life. Ever since the day in the library, she felt butterflies in her stomach when she came near him. They had been dancing around each other for days now. She didn't dare to approach him, since she felt herself… being shy.

She would rather be with him now. And stay with him.

"Lady Anne?"

Anne looked up as she was taken away from her daydream. She looked up at the Queen, who had called for her. She saw that the other ladies were leaving the room, and only Anora and Anne were in the room.

Anora looked at her with penetrating eyes, and Anne couldn't help but to glance away from her gaze. She knew something was coming, and she wouldn't like it.

"That elf and you…" Anora started carefully.

Anne looked at her, and felt a small tingle of fear in her. "Yes, your Majesty?" She said as confident as she could.

"You two have been growing pretty close with each other." Anora walked to the window and stared at the courtyard. "I have seen the way you two were at the ball."

Anne kept her mouth shut, and held her gaze low. "We respect each other, my Lady." Anne said quietly.

Anora turned around and looked at Anne. She stood before her, and lifted Anne's chin slightly up. Anne was forced to at Anora's face. The blue clear eyes of the Queen were elegant and shined intelligent.

"Lady Anne, I must remind you once again of your status."

Anne could hear the warning in her voice. She gulped a little bit nervously. Every time Anora gave her that look, would mean trouble for her.

"Your Majesty, I am afraid I am confused about your statement."

"Don't pay so innocently!" the Queen burst out. Anne flinched at her tune, and shoved a little bit back in her chair. She was stopped by the hold of Anora on her chin.

"Do you have any idea how the court is talking about you and that elf? How do you expect to find a suitable husband when _he_ is there! The scandal of the this affair is too big for you to bear!"

Anne scowled at Anora. She didn't had any affair with Fenris. She tried to forget the kiss that happened between them. But that didn't mean it is an affair!  
>"My Lady, I have confirmed before that there is-"<p>

"He could harm the King's good reputation." Anora interrupted.

Anne's face fell immediately. The idea made her cringe. She always respected her father as her King and Lord. And she knew how hard both her mother and he worked to stand where now were. And the sacrifice they had to made.

"I do not wish such harm on his Majesty." She said it as humble and quiet as she could. Anne held her gaze low as she was allowed.

"I hope you're telling the truth." She said eventually. She released Anne, and walked away again. "I suggest you will be discreet when you're in court. And namely, your behavior against the elf."

Anne nodded. "Yes Madam."

"You are no longer a peasant girl from the Alianage." Anora said. She still had her back against Anne. "You're a Lady of nobility. And the King's daughter. Behave yourself as one."

Anne said nothing at that. She looked at the back of the Queen. Suddenly Anora gestured at her to leave without saying a word. Anne stood up and bowed before her. She walked towards the door and opened it. She glanced one last time at the Queen. Suddenly she looked like an lonely woman, with her standing alone before the window. Anne shook her head and turned around. She closed the behind her and left the quarters of the Queen.

When she was alone, as she walked through the hallway, she let out a sigh. She didn't deny the fact that she may have feelings for Fenris. But she had no idea it was so obvious. It disturbed her.

She stopped and leaned against the wall. Her head fell back and hit the stone wall softly. Remembering the trust Fenris placed in her… it had honored her and slightly flattered her. And when they kissed.

Butterflies exploded in her stomach when she thought about it. She had never been kissed before like that. So passionate and intense. It had lifted her off, and made her dizzy. And since then, she longed for his touch.

She heard someone approaching. Her head went to the direction where the sound came from, and in a blink, she pushed herself from the wall. She fought against the blush on her face. She didn't want anyone to find her in the current state she was. Flustered leaning against a wall, while drooling for the touch of a certain man. She passed the part where the courtyard was viewed through the glass-free windows. She saw the many nobles walking through it. Feeling herself being exposed without Fenris by her side, she quickened her pace to pass them.

Walking to her door, she stopped before it. She knew he was inside her room. Feeling the butterflies in her stomach, she was eager to see him. But the warning of Anora was clear. They were noticeable. She would rather die than harm Fenris in any way. And if that meant that Anne had to create distance between her and Fenris, then she will. With a sad smile on her face, she closed her eyes.

Besides, Fenris didn't feel anything for her. She knew that. He was embarrassed after kissing her, and had scrambled away from her. It was an accident. Nothing more.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the latch of the door. She pushed it down and opened the door. Expecting the silent of the warrior, she received the shrieks from a child and a stumbling sound. She stepped surprised the room in and saw that her younger brother was in her room. And him being chased by his tutors.

"No! I am not coming with you!" Edward exclaimed. He ducked away from the man that tried to catch him. "You can't make me!"

"Your Highness, you have to come with us!" the man had a slight frustrated voice. He scowled at the child, as Edward ran away from him.

Anne saw that Fenris just sat on his chair. He had an amused smile on his face. It seems he wouldn't do a thing to help to older man. The book he was reading was still open on the table. To Anne's relief, he had his spiky gauntlets off.

"Why are you just sitting there elf? Do something!" exclaimed the man.

Fenris snorted. "Why? I am not in your command. Besides, the child is your responsibility."

The man growled. "You filthy knife-ear! I'll have you hanged for this!"

Fenris stood up from his chair. It came to notice that Fenris was slightly bigger than most male elves. He glared at older man, who cringed slightly at his gaze. Anne knew that he could be very intimidated if he wanted to be.

"Do not threaten me, little man. Unless you wish your heart being ripped out." Fenris growled. It was a strange statement, in Anne's ears.

Edward was now standing behind a couch and looked with big eyes at Fenris. It seems the attention was shifted to something else. The man straightened his back slightly, but Fenris didn't cowered back. He continued with glaring at the man.

"You can't do that, elf!" The man said bravely. "You're just one pathetic elf!"

He laughed mockingly. "Knife-ear!" he spat.

Fenris burst forward and grabbed the man by his collar. He lifted him slightly off the ground and snarled at him. "Call me that one more time, human."

Anne quickly stepped in the room. She didn't wanted to safe the man, but she also didn't want Fenris to get in any trouble.

Fenris saw her and she raised an eyebrow at him. He released the man and dropped him on the ground. The man stood up laborious. He shot a glare at Fenris, but then noticed the direction the elf looked. He looked at Anne, and flinched.

"My Lady," Fenris greeted and bowed slightly for her. Anne didn't like it when he behaved like that.

"My Lady!" exclaimed the man and bowed deeper than Fenris. Anne could see that Fenris' jaw was clenching together, and when he raised he had a deep scowl on his face.

"This elf!" pointed the tutor out. "His behavior is unforgivable! He was rude, and he even threatens me with the dead! I demand an punishment on my behave!"

Fenris snorted at this, and crossed his arms. Edward came out of his hiding place, and ran towards Anne. She took the boy in her arms, and pushed him behind her. Edward clings on the skirt of her green dress. He had an frightened look on his face. She turned back to the man.

"I suggest you leave this room immediately." Anne said coldly. "I shall not speak about the words that came out of your mouth. But I do not appreciate the fact you infiltrate in my personal quarters and then you're daring to demand your wishes from me."

She glared at the man. She placed her hands before her. The long sleeves fell down, and her back was tall. The man cringed and lowered his gaze. "My Lady, I never-"

"I shall speak with His Majesty about this occurrence. He shall decide for your future in this household." Anne had a serious look on her face. "And now, get out of my sight. I do not wish to see or speak with you any longer."

The man got a stunned look on his face, and then a harsh one. He bowed before her, and passed her. She heard him growling slightly, but she ignored him. She turned herself to Edward, who slightly relaxed.

"Go back to your nanny, love." She said. Edward nodded and ran out of the room. When the door closed with a thump, Fenris relaxed. He had a satisfied smirk on his face.

Anne turned towards him. She saw the look he had, and she definitely disapproved it. "That was inappropriate Fenris." She said.

He snorted and walked towards her. "He wasn't then?"

Anne shook her head and passed him. She walked towards the table and took the book. She turned it around so the cover was showed to her.

"The Search for the True Prophet." Anne stated. She looked at Fenris. "I never thought you would be interested in these kind of books, Fenris."

Fenris walked towards her. he still had a scowl on his face. "I found it in your bookcase. It didn't draw my attention because it was interesting."

Anne smiled at him. She felt herself being drawn to him as he came closer to her. She wanted him to kiss her again, and him to touch her. Getting flustered for her desire she looked back at the book and she cleared her throat.

"I find these theories fascinating. It puts you on another way of thinking. Or that's what I believe."

Fenris growled. "Another powerful mage in the world. Just what we need." He said sarcastic.

Anne looked at him, as he turned away from her. she sometimes forgot that he was a slave in Tevinter. She placed the book back on the table.

"Maybe we find another book for you, Fenris." She suggests quietly. She wanted to break the uncomfortable tension.

He turned around and looked at her. "In the… library?"

He said it uncertain and Anne could bite her own tongue off. That place had been taboo since that kiss. They didn't visit the place anymore, or at least, not together. Anne shook her head violently.

"No, no! I thought we could… visit Denerium." She suggested hastily. The idea popped in her head like a candlelight, and she mentally sighed of relief for it.

Fenris came closer to her, and stood before Anne. "If that's what you wish, my Lady, I shall obey."

Anne winced quietly and bit her lip. She didn't want him to act like he was her servant. But on the other hand, they should. Anora's warning was still fresh in her mind, and she didn't forget her vow to create distance between her and Fenris. Sighing, she nodded.

"Let's go then!" She forced a smile on her face. "We can go to the bookmarked! O-or making a walk through the city! I know some good place-"

Fenris took her hand, and placed it against his lips. Anne stopped immediately with talking. The tingling went straight to her knees, and she gasped when he kissed her knuckles. He looked at her with a penetrating look.

"I enjoy following you." He whispered.

Anne held her breath in and a blush crept from her face to her neck. She was at loose of words. She saw him smirk at her, as he knew the effect it had on her. She just wanted to jump in his arm and kiss him again. But the words of the queen echoed through her mind. Clearing her throat, she struggled herself out of his grasp.

"Good to know!" She said lamely. She walked hurriedly away from him, and waited at the door. Her heart was beating like a hurricane. Taking a shaky breath, she turned around and saw Fenris standing behind her.

Her eyes went wider, as he placed his hands next to her head. Her back was touching his chest. Instinctively, she pushed herself against the door. She tried to avoid the physical contact between them. Her face was pushed completely on the door. She held her breath in, as she felt Fenris leaning in. She slightly looked over her shoulder, and saw a couple of white strands of hair.

Fenris buried his head in her thick long brown hair. He inhaled the sweet flagrancy from her. He her being pressed against the wood. She seemed nervous. They both have been, whenever they were together. He hasn't been this close with her since that kiss. Fenris brought his arm around her waist and pulled her body against him. He heard her gasp. Smirking at her reaction, he brought his mouth to her ear.

"I follow you wherever you go…" He whispered softly, and pushed himself away.

She released her breath she had held. Without turning around, she opened the door and walked through it. Even though, she did her best to hide her flustered her face, he could still see it. He knew he shouldn't touch her or think of her the way he does. But, he still had a smirk on his face and satisfaction went through his body.

**(:.:)**

Anne looked over the stall from a Merchant. She looked fascinated at the books he sold. She took one of them and quickly read through a couple of pages. Fenris stood from a distance, watching her back. He had a smile on his face. Whenever she had a book in her hands, she got that happy look on her face.

He was still on his guard. Slavers were still after him and he suspected that Danarius was still after him. It would surprise him if he didn't knew about his residence in Ferelden. Feeling the same bitterness for his unfortunate fate, he growled inside himself. He blamed Hawke for the mess he now has.

"Fenris!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the young woman who called him. She gestured him to come to her, with a big smile on her face. She looked like a child who got a new toy in her hands.

He walked to her, and sighed. Anne may be a woman of status, and occasionally acts diplomatic, but whenever she got a bloody book in her hands. She held it in front of his face. He could barely make out the words before she snatched it away.

"This one is a great story!" she exclaimed. "The Rose of Orlais! Ever heard of it?"

Fenris shot her a annoyed look. "If I can hardly read, how do you expect me to know that book?"

Anne blinked a couple times, and then turned offended away. He heard her mumbling something with, "Bloody man." She gave the merchant some silver pieces and held the book safely in her arms. Anne opened the book, and walked dreamily over the street while she read the book. Fenris walked behind her, and held his eyes on her back. He never liked it when she was carelessly walking without paying attention to her surroundings. Sighing, he grumbled a curse in Arcanum.

"Fenris? Is that you?"

Fenris looked at his left side, and saw a familiar man. The Guardsmen walked to him, and greeted him.

"Lance." Fenris stated. The man who had fished him out of the sea.

Lance smirked at him. "I am surprised that you remember my name. It has been awhile now." He leaned against the wall. "Tell me, how are you?"

Lance somehow reminded him of Donnic.

"Good, considering the current situation." Fenris said.

Lance chuckled. "I have heard that you are the bodyguard of Lady Anne Theirin." Lance looked at the direction Anne walked. "Or so I've heard. A white haired elf from the sea."

Fenris nodded, but he felt some distress that the rumors were spread so quickly. "You've heard correctly. It's a job the King assigned me."

Lance sighed. "Lucky son of a bitch. Protecting the beautiful daughter of the King. It must be better than kicking some drunkards out of the tavern."

Lance looked at Anne again, but this time he had a glance in his eyes that Fenris didn't appreciated. Fenris saw him looking at Anne's swaying hips, and he had to suppress a growl.

"I suggest keeping your distance." Growled Fenris.

Lance flinched at his tune and straightened himself. He cleared his throat. "Of course."

He averted his eyes from Anne and looked at the elf in front of him. "Anyway, I am glad you're alright. Are you planning to stay here?"

Fenris frowned at his question. He had never considered that, nor did he ever thought about the option. "No, I don't think so."

Lanced shrugged. "Too bad. Well now, I must go." Lance offered his hand to Fenris. Fenris glanced at it with a confused frown on his face. He looked at Lance, who looked at him expectedly. Fenris took the hand and shook it awkwardly.

"Hopefully, I shall see you around then."

Lance took off and Fenris followed his trail, until the guardsmen completely disappeared from his sight. Fenris walked to Anne, who had stopped. She looked at him and when he came closer, a smile came on her face.

"Was that a friend of yours?" she asked.

He wasn't sure what he should call the man, so he merely shrugged. Anne didn't continue with asking. She had the book closed in her hands. Looking around, she let squeal.

"Shall we make a walk through the city? I now some places we could visit!"

Fenris frowned. He rather wanted to return to the palace, since it was safer to be out of the open. He was worried about both their safety.

"No." he said. Anne looked surprised at him. She crossed her arms and silently demanded an answer why they shouldn't. "It's too risky to be so much in the open."

Anne pouted. She had a scowl on her face. "I have done this before. Even before I met you, and I was always alone. Why should it be different now?"

"Because you weren't under attack, and because of that, I am here." Fenris countered. "We should head back." He turned around and expected her to follow him.

"No. I am not going back now." He heard behind his back. He turned around and saw the stubborn look on Anne's face. She had her arms crossed, and she dared him to force her.

Feeling annoyance and anger through him, he saw her turning around. She walked away from him, and it seems she was planning to go further alone. He watched her for a couple seconds, and he was tempted to return to the palace alone. He knew he couldn't, but he also couldn't allow her to walk through the city so reckless. He glance at her side, and saw a empty ally. Storming at her, he grabbed her wrist.

She looked at him bewildered, as he pulled her in the ally. Some of the people around looked surprised at him. But Fenris shot them a nasty glare and they would avert their eyes.

As they entered, he turned around the corner, hiding them from others view. The protested Anne yelped when he pushed her against the wall. They were completely alone, and Fenris held her against the wall as she struggled against him.

He saw the panic in Anne's eyes. He scowled at. She had been acting strangely since she returned from the queen. She avoided any way of contact between them. He wondered what had been said to his Lady. Her eyes were looking beside him, and he could see her red face becoming darker with the minute.

He pushed his body against her, and she gasped startled. "Maker, Fenris! What are you doing? This is most-"

"What?" he demanded. "I am only showing how weak you're actually are. Any enemy can pull you in some ally, and do whatever they want with you."

She tried to push him off her. "You have to do it like this? What if someone walks in? What kind of impression would arise?"

He pushed himself tighter against her. He raised an eyebrow, as she whimpered at his movement. "I don't think you're completely against it."

This time she glared at him and pushed him rougher. "I am!" she snarled. "Release me you-" she gulped in the next words with a growl.

He smirked at her. "I will, if-" his laugh turned into something wolfish, and Anne's eyes went wider to him. "If you promise to go back to the palace."

"What? No!" she said. "Besides, what do you want to do anyway?"

Fenris leaned in and pressed his face in her hair. She gulped in nervously, he heard. He could feel her full breasts against her armor, and she froze against him. She behaved herself like a the innocent maiden she was. He knew she was when he kissed her. She had reacted at it clumsy and innocently. Like he had expected from her.

"I can show you, if you'd like." He whispered seductively in her ear.

He knew she would avert that idea, and she would return back to the palace. She was a decent woman and would never accept him doing such impure things. He felt a small pang of pain as he realized she would never allow him that. He held his face in her hair, as he waited her answer.

When she didn't, whispered in her ear again. "Let's go back then." She flinched at that, but kept her eyes from him. "You are too innocent and to naïve for this world. You shouldn't-"

"Do it." She interrupted him. His eyes shot open by surprise. He pushed himself slightly off and looked stunned at her.

"W-what?" he stuttered. He flustered brightly at her words.

She had a determined look in her eyes, and she brought her hand to his collar. She had a firm grip on it and pulled him closer.

"I said do it. Show me your intentions. I dare you to." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Or is it you who's crawling back now?"

Fenris clenched his mouth to a thin line and brought his face closer to. "Don't underestimate me, woman. I am not joking."

"Then do it. Now" she demanded. "Or are you a scared cat now? A coward?"

He lost his patience that moment and pressed himself against her. She yelped as he crashed his mouth against her. The book she had in her hands fell on the ground with a dull crash. He ignored it and pinned her hands to the wall. Roughly, he forced her mouth open with his tongue, and caressed her inside. She groaned against him, but responded eager to him. When she relaxed, he released her hands and embraced her with his arms. Her arms went around his neck and he heard her whimper when he touched her body. He felt himself invincible

Fenris opened his eyes slightly and he continued with kissing her. She had her eyes closed, and it almost looked like she was enjoying it. He heard her moan, as he pressed himself closer to her. Maybe he could have her. Just for now.

A voice in him said that this was wrong and he stopped immediately. He brought some distance between their faces. Her lips were swollen and bruised. She panted and looked at him straight in the eyes.

She looked sadly at him and lowered her gaze a bit. "I know." She whispered harshly. "Don't lecture me about my weaknesses. I know them better than anyone."She spat the last sentence.

She clenched her hands around his collar, and placed her head against his chest. She hid her face from him.

"I am not going back to the palace. I want to be out of there for a moment." She said determined. She didn't looked at him as she pushed her face from his chest. "Do as you wish. If only you'll allow me to walk in the city freely for a couple of moments."

She looked uncertain for a moment. Then her determination returned again. Bringing her shaky hands to the laces of her dress, she opened it and her skin was revealed. Fenris eyes shot wide open and his eyebrows shot up. He felt desire and lust waving through his body. He was absolutely tempted with what she offered. She clenched her mouth together in a thin line as she continued with her dress. He could see the distress in her eyes, and that's why he took her hands.

"Maker, what are you doing?" he said with a hoarse voice.

She looked up at him. "This is what'll convince you to let me stay, right?" she had a accusing tune in her voice. "I will proceed. If that is the price for a couple minutes of freedom, than I shall pay it."

He felt pity for her. In order to have those moments outside her life, she was willing to give herself away. Only for those free moments. He knew how it felt. But he also knew what must be done.

She wanted to continue, but Fenris stopped her. "No. I don't want you to do that."

She looked at him for a couple moments. Both of them didn't said a thing. Fenris held her hands gently, and then shook his hand.

"I do not wish for you to do such impure thing." He whispered. "I'm sorry. I forced myself on you."

He released her hands, and she sighed relieved. He went off, and turned around. "We're going back." He said.

He could hear her sighing. He turned around and looked at her. She slowly nodded, although she had an disapproved look in her eyes. She kneeled down on the floor and took her book. He smirked satisfied and turned around.

"Come on, let's move." He said.

Anne looked at him. She stood slowly up and watched Fenris' his back. She looked behind her, and saw that the ally was clear. She debated in herself what she should do. She knew that Fenris wouldn't allow her alone in the city.

_You're a grown-up woman! He can't lecture you what you can and can't do!_

She raised completely, and closed her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath and turned around. She took the first step and then another. The process was repeated a couple times. She went faster and faster, until she ran. Feeling herself free for a moment, escaping the chains that binds her to the life she lived, she ran into the city.

Fenris turned around with a jerk, and saw Anne running away. He looked dumbfounded at the young woman who ran away from him. Realization hit him and he ran after her.

"Venhedis!" he cursed. He called out every curse he knew. "Anne!" he screamed after her.

She ignored him, and continued with running. She didn't look over her shoulder for him. She cursed at herself for being such a fool.

Fenris was like any other man. Seeing her as a weak half-brethren. Using her for his own satisfaction and pleasure. But in the end, she was nothing to him. Not ever her friend. She had to run. Away from him and from everything that was her life. Her lonely life.

She ran through the crowd. Mumbling an apologize to the people she bumped into, she slowly lost Fenris. She dared to glance over her shoulder, and didn't saw the white haired elf.

She ran out of the crowd, and went into an empty street. She slowed her pace, and eventually stopped. She took a moment to breath.

She felt a pain in her chest. She had expected more of Fenris. She brought her hand to her chest, and clenched her eyes together in hope to stop the tears. She muffled the strangled sob from her throat. Taking a deep breath, she let out a shaky breath. She looked over her shoulder, and there was still no sight of the elf. She had lost the book, much to her disappointment.

She continued with walking in the street. She didn't care where she would end up. Just away for a moment from the city. Maybe she'll go to the Allianage. Visiting her family. She missed them. More than anything.

She thought about Fenris. He had called her weak. Too weak for this world. When he said that, she felt a pang of pain through her. And now she felt rage through her. How dared he to talk to her as if he knew her! The nerve of that man! She cursed out loud at him.

"Blighted shit of a man!" she yelled.

She continued with walking. She still cursed under her breath at Fenris. She vowed to herself that she won't trust him anymore. Somewhere, she find it childish of herself to act like this, but she ignored the small voice.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice, someone was walking behind her. A hand clasped around her mouth, and pulled her in some dark place. She gasped, as the grip tightened around her mouth. She wanted to scream but it was muffled. Panic build up, as the darkness grew around her.

**(:.:)**

**Sorry it took so long! Thanks for all your support! I hope you like this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Sweet and Fair Lady**

**Thank you all for the support everyone! **

**Chapter 9**

**(:.:)**

Fenris ran through the square as his eyes were searching for Anne. But he couldn't find her, and he felt panic build up inside him. He had been searching for her for hours now! He had only found that bloody book of hers. Where the in the Blight was she? He cursed out loud and got a couple of surprised looks from the people that passed him. He didn't care. People would stare at him for one reason or another. The sun was already setting down, and time was ticking.

He walked through the streets again. The worry only grew. She was nowhere to be seen. Clenching his jaw, he thought of all the places she could be. He now wished he knew the city better, since she could be anywhere. One thing was certain, she didn't went back to the palace. She had expressed her desire to stay away from that place _very_… strongly.

With a blush he remembered the kiss. He called himself a fool, for he had hit himself at the same rock again. Why was it that she always manage to lose his self-control?

Back in that ally, the kiss, the skin she had revealed to him and the promise in her eyes. He wanted to give in. He wanted to give in his desires, and take that what she offered. But when he saw that look in her eyes. That scared look of hers, he just had to stop. He felt terrible. Why did he do such thing to her?

He ended up in a deserted street, near the allianage. He looked around, but saw his Lady nowhere. Cursing again, he felt panic building up. He felt he was losing his hope to find her. What had happened to her? Was she in danger? He blamed himself for this mess! Why did he always messed things up?

Suddenly, in a dark corner, he saw someone was trying to draw his attention. Frowning, he looked suspiciously at the person. Walking up to that person, he could the person was an elf. With very red hair, he also noted.

"Are you searching for Lady Anne?" the woman asked.

Fenris looked suspiciously. "What is it to you?"

He could see that the elf was wealthier than most of those who lived in the Alianage. She was also slightly older than he was. She snorted at him. "Well, aren't we hostile. I saw her, being dragged away by some men."

She got a frustrated look in her eyes. "I tried to stop them by calling the guards, but… well- you know how humans are against our kind."

That he knew, unfortunately. He sighed and gestured her to proceed.

"I think those men were slavers from Tevinter. Or at least, that's how they looked like."

Fenris felt his face grimace. Of course, how could he forget that. If everyone knew what kind of duty he got from the King of Ferelden, it would only be logic that they went after Anne. Cursing in his native language, he brought a hand to his face.

"Where did they go?" he eventually asked.

"Over there." She pointed out at a dark ally. "There are some old apartments, abandoned however. I told everyone else to leave that place be because of the danger…" she fell quiet. Fenris looked at the red haired woman questionable. "Please," she pleaded. "I- We are all scared of those men…"

"And you have good reasons to be." He replied bitterly. Being a former slave, and still being hunted by his old master is a bitter reminder. "I'll get rid of these men, don't you worry."

The woman sighed relieved. "Thank you." She looked up at him. "My name is Shianni by the way. The Elder of the Alianage."

Fenris merely nodded. The terms said him little. He never had great interest in the life within the Alianage. "I thank you for your help then."

With those words, he went to the ally and had only one thing in his mind. If any harm would fall on that girl, they were going to pay for it.

**(:.:)**

"Oh, bes sy angsum."

Anne cracked her eyes open. She heard unknown voice in the distance and they were speaking a foreign language. Groaning, she tried to focus her vision, but it was blurted since her eyelids were feeling so heavy. She heard a rough male laugh, and for a moment she became afraid. Where was she? Who were these people? And where is Fenris?

She tried to move her hands. She felt they were behind her back, and when she tried to move them, she sonly found out she was tightened up with the chair she was sitting at.

"Andraste's ass…" she cursed. A strand of her long brown hair fell before her face and she blew it away frustrated. She looked around, and saw that she saw in a dark room with no windows. The only thing that was present in that room was the very chair she was sitting at.

She let her head hang. Without any help, there will be no way for her to escape. Hating for the fact she was so weak, she bit down on her lip. She thought of what Fenris had said to her. That she was too weak and too naïve for the world outside the walls of the castle. She hated it to admit it, but he was right. And right this moment, she longed nothing more than a lecture from that elf.

She heard footsteps approaching the room. Out of shock, she slightly stiffened, as fear crept up underneath her skin. She looked at the door, as it opened very slowly. She could only see a silhouette of the person.

"Avanna, princess." It was a male voice, with an accent within it. She recognized it as a Tevinter one, just like that of Fenris. That could only mean one thing. It were slavers. She shifted uncomfortable as the man approached her.

"My, what a pretty thing you are." He whispered. She didn't answer as she looked away from him, disgusted by his very presence.

He forced her to look at him as he took her chin roughly in his hand. She clenched her fists together, hating the way he touched her and she glared at him with the foul look she had ever made. Seeing her expression he grinned by making a chuckling sound. His face was covered by a helmet and hided the most part of his face.

"We came here for your elf, sweetheart." He said. He forced her head to turn around so he study it better. "But, I can see why he doesn't want to be taken so easily. With a lady nearby who would spread her legs-"

By those words she forced her head back and spit in his face. "I am no one's whore!" she burst out.

The man wiped the spit from his helmet. Then he grinned before he lashed out. He hit her on her right cheek. Anne actually yelped when he did that. Her cheek burned by the hit and without a doubt it would become a bruise. Without turning her head back, she suddenly felt his body coming closer to her, until she could feel his breath in her neck. Gasping, she tried to get away. He took her arms and held them painfully firm. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Not yet. You are no one's whore yet." He whispered in her ear. She held her breath in, and prayed that he wouldn't do what she was thinking he would do. He released her, and Anne dared to open her eyes slightly.

Suddenly, she saw that the slaver had brought his hands to pant and was starting to undo it. Her eyes widened at shock. "What are you-"

"You can start with me, pretty thing." He said. She could hear the smirk. "Perhaps you will even enjoy it."

Anne felt herself tremble out of fear. She didn't say anything and only watched the man's movements. His hand shot out at her and took a hand full of hair. He gave a firm tug on it and she yelped at the pain. She could smell him. Leather, oil and alcohol. It disgusted her. She tried to move her head away, but before she could do that, the slaver gave her another sharp tug at her hair.

"Not so fast. We are just getting started. I've been standing dry for weeks now. It's time for my release. Now-"

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by a horrified scream at the other side of the door. The slaver let go of her immediately, and redid his pants back. The trashing and screaming continued as the slaver opened the door slightly. Anne looked afraid, but also a bit curious. She wondered what was happening there. Suddenly, she heard the man gasp and close the door immediately. He rushed towards Anne.

"I swear it girl, make one screaming sound and I'll-"

The door was kicked open, and Anne could only see a faint blue glow. Before she could react or think who it might be, that person stormed at the slaver. She saw how the hand of that person was pushed inside the chest of that man. He made a terrifying sound. Then she heard something being ripped out and being thrown away. She saw that the slaver fell on the ground, dead. Gasping, looked afraid at that person.

"Anne, are you alright?" that deep familiar voice. she felt her heart relieved that it was Fenris.

She started to sob a bit and bit down on her lip to prevent her from crying. "Fenris…"

He was covered with blood, especially his hand. He walked towards her hand went to her hands. She felt herself being freed by the bindings. Before Fenris could actually rise enough, Anne fell in his arms. He stumbled slightly backwards and made a surprised sound. But she didn't care. She encircled her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. For those couple hours, she had never been so afraid in her entire life. She let go all of the tension in her body.

She felt that Fenris encircled his arms around her hesitantly. "Anne?" he asked questionable.

Whimpering at the way he said her name, she just burst out in tears. She could feel him stiffen. Perhaps it was out of surprise. Perhaps it was out of disgust. She clenched her hands in his shirt. She just wanted to be hold for a moment.

"Did they touched you?" he eventually asked quietly. She shook her head. She didn't said a word. She could feel him stroking her hair. "Come, let's go back now."

**(:.:)**

It was already night when they managed to get back to the castle. No one, except from some guards outside were up. Fenris and Anne both managed to sneak past them. Once they reached Anne's chamber door, Fenris opened it quietly and allowed Anne to get in first. Once she was inside, he went into the room and closed the door just as quiet. He turned around to see Anne sitting down on the couch, which was his so called bed.

He walked towards her. She seemed to stare in the far with distant eyes. He could see a bruise on her cheek. Guilt went through him. He didn't protect her enough. Pulling his gauntlets out, he slowly reached out to her cheek. She flinched lightly when he touched her cheek. Darting her eyes out to him, she looked cautiously at him.

Suddenly she stood up and made a frustrated sound. Fenris looked at her surprised and confused. He was also worried, for he was afraid that there may have happen then she would admit.

"Anne, what happened in there?" he asks. He swore to himself that he will be patient with her, since she had to endure a lot of things. She faced him with her back. She didn't say a thing to him, which was new.

"You don't have to be afraid, my Lady." He soothed her. Walking towards her, he placed a hand on her arm. "Those men cannot harm you any further."

He hears her growling and is surprised at the sound she made. His eyebrows raises up. She turns around and glares at him. "Maker's balls, what the heck did you do to those men?" she burst out in a loud voice.

He looked surprised at her, and took a couple of steps back. He didn't understand where her anger came from. More importantly, the coarse language she was using, which in his opinion didn't suit her at all. He did save her, right?

"I've killed them." He stated simply.

"Yes, I came that far too, but that… thing you did. Your markings! They were glowing and all-" she was ranting, while she stuttered and made half sentences. Then she stopped talking and fell quiet. She looked at Fenris with big eyes. "You took their hearts out." She stated with a small sign of fear in her voice.

Within a moment he suddenly realized what she was meaning. With a disgusted look and a snarl he snatched his hand back. Cursing out loud, he turned around and walked a couple of meters away from her. The tension between them wasn't friendly anymore. It was perhaps even hostile.

"What do you want me to say?" he exclaimed with a harsh voice. "They came for me! Yes, I took out their hearts. That's what I do with these markings!" He came closer to her again. He could see frustration, but also fear in her eyes. "What is it to you? Should I have left you with them then? Letting them having their way with you?"

Anne looked away from him to the ground. "No." she finally said. She had calmed down a bit.

He snorted and turned away from her once again. There was only a silence between them now. Fenris was feeling… betrayed by her. He had somehow expected her to be different.

"I am disappointed in you." He admitted. "I would never thought that you would be so… disgusted by me." He didn't look at het. The fact she did was painful enough. It was quiet again. His words linger in the room without any other sound.

"_You_ are disappointed?" she asked almost mockingly. Fenris glared at her, but that didn't falter her.

"I am not disgusted." She eventually said. "But I was bewildered at what you did!"

She came closer to him, but didn't touch him. "Fenris, I would never be disgusted by you. Or at least, not because of your markings. I just wished you would've told me your abilities before."

He didn't said anything and remained quiet. Anne continued with talking. "I thought we were friends Fenris. That we could trust each other."

Fenris now turned around and he had a frustrated look in his eyes. "This all your fault!" he blurted out. He saw that Anne's face got a surprised expression. "If you hadn't run away and just listened to me this wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

Suddenly Anne's eyes were starting to spit fire. She came even closer to him, and poked him hard on his chest. "I wouldn't have run away if we had just made a little stroll!" she exclaimed angrily. She started to push him. "If you hadn't been such an ass!" she pushed him harder now. "If you hadn't kiss me!"

Fenris was shocked when she mentioned that what they both been avoiding to talk about it. She wanted to push him away again, but he caught her hands and held them. She immediately stopped.

"You confuse me so much!" she said. "One moment you trust and I am convinced that you are my friend. The next moment you act as if we are each other's archenemies!"

She looked at him. "And the worst part of it, you use me for your own pleasures!"

"That's not-"

"It is! And you know it!" she roared angrily. She jerked her hands away from his grip. She placed her hands to her chest. Her hair covered her eyes, and he couldn't see the expression in them.

"I admit that I hoped for…" she trailed off. Shaking her head, she continued. "What am I to you anyway? Nothing more than a job that has to be finished. One way ticket for your freedom. I don't blame you. I would've done the same." She said with a hoarse voice.

"But," she looked at him and her eyes were furious. "Don't treat me like I am your whore!"

With those words she turned around and went back to her room. She slammed the door close behind her with a loud blow. Fenris stared momentary to the door. Then he let the words sink in and shame filled him. What was doing? What was he trying to gain?

**(:.:)**

**Sorry for uploading so late guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I do love to read all of your reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Sweet and Fair Lady**

**Chapter 10**

**(:.:)**

Fenris didn't what the time was, or how long his was pacing in Anne's main room. He had been unable to sleep. Through his pacing, he had occasionally stared at Anne's bedroom door, hoping that she would step out of it and show that bright smile of hers. But she never did. Growling out of frustration, he would continue with pacing.

The words of her were still ringing clearly in his mind. He felt himself being ashamed. In that alley, he had kissed her, _again. _On his bold occasions, he had called her his. Perhaps, he really did think she was his and that's why he would kiss her so easily. Sighing, he wished he had more experience with this. Or just had someone to ask about it.

And now she was angry at him. Believing that he saw her nothing more as a whore to be used. His face immediately changed in a broody scowl. He may not be certain about emotions, nor how to express them. But he would never call Anne a whore. Placing his head in her hands, he sighed deeply. How was he going to clean this mess?

He stared at the fire. Perhaps this was for the best. Perhaps it was better for her to keep her distance from him. The fact that Anne was captured by those slavers because of him was proof enough that he was unworthy for her. What was he anyway? An elven ex-slave, with his former master still chasing him, while she was the daughter of a King. Perhaps he should leave her, leave Ferelden. Then she would be safe from the slavers. Then she could find someone, who was worthier than him.

Placing his chin on his folded hands, he continuously stared in the fire. He shall never be able to give Anne everything she deserved, neither may he never be able to express any emotion to her, other than his everlasting hatred. He would never be good enough for her.

He stood up again. Maker, he needed a drink. And a good one. Perhaps he shall go to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. Or perhaps even two…

**(:.:)**

Anne laid in bed, and then stepped out of it again, for the hundred time this evening. She was unable to sleep peacefully, when her mind was so chaotic. Normally when she was distressed, she would simply read a good book to distract herself. But since Fenris was in her other room, she couldn't go in there. She refused to enter the room where he was.

Not only because she was angry at him, but also because she was confused by him. It was like she was some poor written character out of an Orlesian romance book. Slowly falling in love with a man. And then again, no matter how much she longed to be in his presence, she was too proud and stubborn. She will not enter the same room as he was. Or at least not tonight.

With a tired sigh, she went to her mirror, staring in her image. She knew that Fenris didn't felt the same way about her. She knew that, but even then- she couldn't help but to wonder why not. She touched her face with the tip of her fingers. What was wrong with her? Was she that ugly than? Anne had never spent so much time thinking about her appearance. She never saw the use of it, because of her lack in interest. And above that, she was always satisfied about her appearance. She wasn't that much of a beauty, but she never wanted to be. Was it her personality then? Was she an unpleasant person to be with then? Her father had always said to her that she should dim her sharp tongue, and Anora always pointed her of her lack of interest. And the people on court had said she was strange and boring. Was that it then? Was she boring?

She placed her hand back on her dressing table, clenching her hand into a tight fist. Was something wrong with her?

She went to the door and leaned against it. Perhaps, she should open the door partly… and perhaps she could peek a bit at Fenris. Just for a quick glance, to make sure he was fine. She frowned, thinking what she should do.

Suddenly, she heard stumbling noises, and Fenris making sounds. Surprised, she raised up from her kneeling position. What was that noise?

Anne opened the door slightly. The room was lightened up by the fire. She saw that Fenris was sitting on the couch with a bottle in his hand. Anne blinked a couple times stunned. Was he..? Is he drinking alcohol?

She opened the door further open and entered the room without hesitation. She walked towards Fenris, who noticed her presence. With a raised eyebrow, Anne went closer to him.

"F-Fenris?" she asked uncertain. He shot her a drunken smile, and when Anne glanced on the table, she saw five empty bottles of wine. Her eyes widened immediately. "Fenris!" she yelled out angrily this time.

Fenris laughed at her and even barked out a sound of laughter. "I tought ye where never go'ing out of the…" he stopped in his sentence and Anne saw he was searching for the right words. "Ya know wat I mean…" he said and took another swing of drink from the bottle.

Anne immediately reached out to it, and tried to grab it out of his hand. Fenris noticed her movements, and he captured her wrist in his hand. When Anne tried to get her hand back, Fenris merely chuckled. "Why is that you always manage to get in my claws?"

She could feel how his gauntlets were scratching her skin. She hissed, but Fenris didn't release her. She saw his smirk before he dragged her down on his lap. Her eyes widened immediately. She placed her other hand against his chest and felt the armor under her fingers. Trying to push herself away from him, he held her on her place.

"Fenris-"

"Shh." He hissed at her. She avoided his eyes, and looked the other way. What is he going to do with her? Feeling a warm hand against her check, she glanced at him. She felt his sharp finger stinging in her skin, but she didn't made any sound. "I just wanna look at ya…" he whispered. As tugged a strand of her long brown hair behind her ears.

She turned her face to him, and looked at him with a surprised expression. Feeling his other hand on her hip, she placed her hand on his. "Why? What am I to you?" she knew it was a stupid question to ask, since she already knew the answer. And it was even stupider of asking him when he was in his intoxicated state.

His thumb caressed her cheek, an affectionate gesture that sent a thrill through Anne's spine. She closed her eyes, and leaned in his touch. His others straddled her hip, as Anne entangled her fingers with his. If any outsider would ever see them like this, they wouldn't know better that they were lovers.

"Anne…" He whispered softly. She still had her eyes closed, enjoying his touch. Feeling the weight underneath her shifting. He sat up straight, until she felt his body against hers, until she felt his breath against her face. Before she could generalize what he was doing, she registered his lips upon hers. Their noses were touching each other gently. One kiss to another, a small but longing pecks on her lips. Anne enjoyed the touches, returning them eagerly. Until she felt his tongue. She immediately snapped out of the dream, and she pushed him away.

"No." she said. Fenris looked at her confused, and surprised. "No." she repeated the word again. "I will not be used by anyone."

Fenris looked at her, but instead of anger, she saw sadness in his eyes. "Because you think I am using you. Like a whore."

Anne didn't say anything to him, and eventually looked away from Fenris' sad eyes. Why was he doing this? Why was he confusing her so much?

"But Anne," he said. He grasped for her hand again. "I don't think of you like that."

She was surprised by him once again. Kneeling before him, she looked at him with a serious expression. "Then tell me. What am I to you?"

He got a troubled look on his face, searching for the right words. His hands and arms crept around her and pulled her closer to him. When his face hided in her hair, he mumbled something in a language she couldn't understand. Frowning, leaned against his chest. He was embracing her, but he was unable to voice out his thoughts or feelings.

He fell down on his back, dragging Anne on top of him. She yelped softly, but Fenris calmed her by petting her hair, and hushing soft words to her. They continued to lay like that, without saying anything more to each other. When Anne felt her bodyguard's breath becoming softer and regular, she knew he had fallen in sleep.

She was troubled. What was she to him? No matter how many times she would ask him, he would never answer her. And if he did, it was in a language she didn't knew. Trying to detangle herself from him, she was immediately jerked down again, while Fenris growled at her. Uncertain if he was sleeping or not, she froze for a moment, studying his face. When his face went from a scowled one back to a relaxed expression, Anne breath in.

Should she stay her then? In his arms? Risking that in the morning the awkwardness between them only increased, and more important, being found together by her ladies in waiting?

She clenched her fist, as she looked at him. But, if she would run away from him now, she would break her own heart in the progress… this opportunity, one chance… she couldn't bring herself to get out of his arms. Reaching out for his chin, she trailed with her index finger the markings on his skin. She wondered how far it would go down. His neck was exposed and the lyrium went further down. Sighing, she placed her head on his chest, slightly uncomfortable with her head resting on his steel cold armor.

Softly, she prayed to the Maker that she wouldn't regret this. That he would smile at her in the morning.

**(:.:)**

**Sorry it took so long! Please, R & R!**


	11. Announcement

**Announcement **

I'm going to rewrite 'The Sweet and Fair Lady.' I'm very discontent with the whole story. Bluntly said: It sucks. So, I'm going to rewrite it and hopefully it becomes better! :D


End file.
